Don't Get Mad Get Even
by PrincessOfWhiteSnow
Summary: Lately the Cullen Boys have been caught up in a video game rampage centering around a high tech game called “Dreamscope” The game has even Carlisle addicted to it. After an offending remark to the girls of the family they decide to get even.inside fullsum
1. Sexist Remark

**Don't Get Mad Get Even**

* * *

**Full Summary: Lately the Cullen Boys have been caught up in a video game rampage centering around a high tech game called "Dreamscope" This video game show's high tech technology using brains waves to control the characters in the game. The game has even Carlisle addicted to it. After an offending remark to the girls of the family they decide to get even. It just so happens Bella has connections in the company that produced the game and equipment. Set a few week's before the wedding. !Warning Slightly ooc!**

**-I do not own Twilight but I do own 'Dreamscope' and no this technology does not exist (yet)! Please No Flames!! But, Please Do Review!! **

**I Just really liked the idea of Bella being an evil master mind and the girls beating the guys LOL Hope you like it!!

* * *

**

**Chapter one: Sexist Remark's**

"Jazzy, come on I wanna go shopping." Alice said in a piteous whine she tugged lightly on his shirt. Jasper didn't even glance at her, his full attention centered at the screen. He finally said.

"Not now honey, Go take Bella." Alice's lip came out in a pout but Jasper didn't see it. She complained again.

"But Bella's in Florida. Eddie do you wanna come?" Alice asked turning to him.

"Don't call me Eddie."

Edward said his attention also diverted towards the screen. The girls shared a look, they had been trying to get the boys to stop playing that game for two days. Bella hadn't been over since she was spending some alone time with Renee in Florida. She would be coming home that afternoon.

Rosalie had been sitting on the couch next to Emmett, who was like every other Cullen male completely engrossed in the game. She draped herself over him and was surprised when he pushed her away.

"Come on Rose, I have to concentrate." Rose looked at him in disbelieve, not in a million years would Emmett Cullen have turned down Rose. Was the world ending? The other girls stared in disbelieve as well their expressions befuddled. Only her confusion kept Rose from ripping his arm off.

Esme shifted her attention towards Carlisle. She asked her voice soft and alluring setting on full dazzle mode.

"Carlisle, Hun, can I play for a little while." Alice's eyes widened in anger, having heard the replies before they where made.

"No way." Emmett said his laughter in his voice. Jasper chorused.

"A girl playing a video game? Like they would have any idea what to do. Sorry but this is a Y-chromosome thing." Edward and Carlisle didn't voice there thoughts, **BUT** they didn't deny them either.

"Come on girl's, lets go pick up Bella, and go do "girl" things." Esme sneered do air quote on girl things. Carlisle didn't notice her tone and said.

"Oh, yeah honey, go ahead and do that." All the girls stood there hand's balled into fist's. Each had the notion of breaking the game set but Alice shook her head. They wouldn't succeed they where out numbered. As the girls walked out Edward called.

"Oh, girl's tell Bella I love her, and I won't be able to come over tonight maybe you girls should have a slumber party."

"We might just do that." Rose called over her shoulder her voice tight and controlled. Edward was so tied into the game he didn't bother to read there thoughts. It was lucky he hadn't, for all three where murderous.

Alice had called Charlie and assured him that he didn't need to worry about picking up Bella and that the girls where planning on going on a girl's night out and slumber party. After getting permission they set out to the air port. Sitting in tense silence in Roses convertible everyone fumed.

When Bella stepped out of the terminal and saw the girl's standing there she could clearly tell something was wrong. She walked uncertainly to them and asked two questions hesitantly.

"Um, is something wrong? Where's Edwards?"

"Do not mention one of "their" Names."

Rose said smiling lightly to lessen the venom though it didn't touch her eyes. 'Their names?' Bella inquired quietly to herself. Alice cleared her throat and said.

"I have foreseen, that we should probably wait until we get into the car before we lose our tempers. Best not upset the poor innocent humans."

Esme and Rose nodded in agreement. Esme took Bella's bag but before she could protest that she was capable of taking her own bag. Alice lopped her arm through Bella's and started propelling her out of the Air port.

They all clambered in the car Bella sitting in the back with Alice. Esme in the passenger seat and Rose driving. Bella was curious but didn't broach the subject, feeling that they where about to launch into the story. Alice Began her voice barely controlled.

"It seems the males of our family have decided to completely devote themselves to a video game."

"Not only that-Rose took up the narrative, her hands tightening convulsively on the steering wheel- they have the nerve to imply that girls can not play the stupid game." Esme spoke up her voice slightly more calm than the other two.

"No matter what we do they won't budge, they been in the living room for two whole days."

Bella sat in shocked silence, anger bubbling up. The same irrational anger she got when ever her gender was being offended or degraded, but more forceful since it was coming close to home. Bella said in a calm controlled voice.

"Ladies lets not get mad, -The girl's eyebrow's shot up Bella leaned forward conspiratorially-Let's get even."

"I like the way you think Bella," Rose said smiling.

"What do you think we should do?" Esme asked. Bella looked down thoughtful then asked.

"What per say is the game called?"

"Dreamscope." Alice answered promptly.

Bella froze for a second and then started laughing. The girls looked at her like they doubted her sanity Bella wiped tears from her eyes and then said.

"How prefect." Rose and Esme looked at her in confusion Alice smiled clearly seeing what Bella was about to tell and said.

"Prefect indeed, explain Bella." Bella nodded and began a smile playing on her lips.

"My cousin Hitera's boyfriend…oh wait, he's her fiancé now, but any way my cousin's fiancé Evan is the son of the creator of the game. It was completed about three years ago, but they have apparently been trying to work out a system of some kind. But anyway Evan, his brothers and sisters, Hitera and myself where picked to test the game. Not only do I know the game inside and out, I was the best player. And Evan just recently sent me the game and the deluxe game system."

Alice took up the rest.

"If we let Bella teach us how to play, then we could beat them and their retard Alfa Male egos." The girls all muttered in agreement.

"Let's make it more interesting." Bella said. Rose glanced over her shoulder not looking at the road to look at the younger girl's mischievous expression.

"How?" Rose asked. Turning back to the road.

"How about we defeat them first with out them knowing it's us. Then go over and make a bet with them that if we can beat them they have to never play the game and pay for the consequences in not being able to kiss his spouse/fiancé with out written consent for a week. They would be so surprised that we would know how to play." There was silence and Bella was slightly afraid thinking that maybe that hadn't liked it but then they started laughing hysterically. Through laughter Alice said.

"You are Diabolical."

Clutching her gut Esme exclaimed breathlessly.

"I will have to remember not to ever make you mad." Rose clutched the steering wheel. Her head arched back.

"Brilliant!" With shrieks of pleasure the girls sped to Bella's house to get the game set.

* * *


	2. The Basics

**Don't Get Mad Get Even**

* * *

**Full Summary: Lately the Cullen Boys have been caught up in a video game rampage centering around a high tech game called "Dreamscope" This video game show's high tech technology using brains waves to control the characters in the game. The game has even Carlisle addicted to it. After an offending remark to the girls of the family they decide to get even. It just so happens Bella has connections in the company that produced the game and equipment. Set a few week's before the wedding. !Warning Slightly ooc!**

**-I do not own Twilight but I do own 'Dreamscope' and no this technology does not exist (yet)! Please No Flames!! But, Please Do Review!! **

**I Just really liked the idea of Bella being an evil master mind and the girls beating the guys LOL Hope you like it!!

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: The Basics**

By the time the Cullen girls ((and the soon to be Cullen girl) pulled up to Bella's house. They had ironed out their plans. Bella would get the Game System then they would head immediately to the secret club house. The secret club house was apparently a secret house for the women of the Cullen family, for times like this when they wanted to kill the male half of the family. Bella had just learned of the place and was curious and slightly anxious to see it.

"Two houses in one town go figure." Bella muttered to herself as she walked quickly up to her door. Reaching up she grabbed for the key under the eve only to trip and tumble to the ground.

"Bella are you ok?"

Esme called out half out of the car. Bella blushed and gave the thumbs before getting ungracefully to her feet. Her face was still burning as she unlocked the door and slipped inside. She placed both hands to her face to trying to cool her flaming cheeks before running up stairs -thankfully not falling- and into her room. She strode to her closet where she had placed the box Evan and Hitera had sent her. Bella had half forgotten about it when she had left for Florida. Hitching the box up to place it on her hip. She walked trying not to fall over her own feet, out into the sprinkling rain and to Roses car.

Bella slid in, placing the box between Alice and herself. All three girls still held amusement on there faces and where stifling laughter. Bella ignored them and cleared her throat. Rose laughed then turned on the car and started to head to the secret house.

It appeared the secret house was on the opposite side of the town from the Cullen's original home. Though equally hidden in the forest. It was as Bella thought/excepted. It was an elaborate two story house, cream colored with dark brown shingles. In the front was a beautiful garden even with its own pond. Koi fish swam lazily in the water. Alice took the system and Bella got her bag out of the car. Rose and Esme had already walked through the white gate in the garden and up on the porch. They looked back anxious.

"Come on Bella, Alice." Esme exclaimed. Alice chuckled and Bella flushed. She walked following Alice through the gate.

Bella was completely dazzled by the garden but she kept herself moving. They walked through the house it had equally beautiful furniture. They walked up the stairs to some what of a game room. It had a plasma T.V. a whole case of movie and video games. There was also ironically, a snack back. Bella raised her eyebrows. Rose saw and explained.

"Alice wanted to make it feel like a movie theater."

"Oh, of course." Bella muttered sinking down on the white and comfortable couch. Cause what theater didn't have a complete snack bar for people that couldn't even eat food.

Esme sat on her right and Rosalie on her left, Alice sat on the floor facing them. Bella felt uncomfortable but managed to say crossing her legs.

"So I guess I should explain the basics about the game."

"Foundation." Esme said nodding in approval. Bella smiled at her and continued.

"Dreamscope is a revolutionary program, it harnesses brainwaves through the head set to control your character. This character can do practically anything, but you must be able to respond quickly and efficiently to each situation in battle. In Dreamscope there is the top player this player is called the King or Queen his or her team is the court of Dreamscope. Currently Evan has taken my position of leader of Dreamscope. He holds the position everyone in the game is trying to get or steal. Any questions?"

Alice rose her hand she was practically bouncing off the walls good thing she wasn't she'd probably break the furniture.

"How do you make a character? Do you always make a new one?"

"Good question." Bella said nodding. She began to answer.

"You use a program on the game to make it. It's pretty much just visualizing your character and wither you want it to be emphasized on speed or strength though there is a cheat-Bella said laughing- you pretty much think of your character as both fast and strong though in the guide it doesn't say that, so of course no one would think of it therefore cheat.-Bella chuckled again-As to always making a new one. You could if you wanted to but mainly you save it on a dreamcard. A dreamcard is placed in the head set; yours will be blank until you save your character and home page settings. I have my old character so I'll use her." The three girls looked at Bella slightly surprised at how much information she had given. Esme was the next to ask a question.

"You mentioned something about a homepage."

"Oh yes, the home page is the tracker that keeps your stats, who's on your team, your weapons and it is how player's send messages to each in battle or at rest."

All the girls puzzled this for a moment then nodded. Bella stood and unpacked the system while the girls watched her hook it to the T.V. she did have enough head set and weirdly enough places to plug them in at. When she noticed they where staring at her she laughed and said.

"Deluxe set." The girl shrugged and took the separate head set Bella gave them.

"Go one at a time. I'll go last." It was quiet as the girl sat on the couch looking at Bella.

"So ladies who's first?"

* * *


	3. Yay! I'm Still a Sexy Pixie

**Don't Get Mad Get Even**

* * *

**Full Summary: Lately the Cullen Boys have been caught up in a video game rampage centering around a high tech game called "Dreamscope" This video game show's high tech technology using brains waves to control the characters in the game. The game has even Carlisle addicted to it. After an offending remark to the girls of the family they decide to get even. It just so happens Bella has connections in the company that produced the game and equipment. Set a few week's before the wedding. !Warning Slightly ooc!**

**-I do not own Twilight but I do own 'Dreamscope' and no this technology does not exist (yet)! Please No Flames!! But, Please Do Review!! **

**I Just really liked the idea of Bella being an evil master mind and the girls beating the guys LOL Hope you like it!!

* * *

**

**Chapter Three: Yay! I'm still a Sexy Pixie!**

All the girls sat next to one another on the long couch. Bella was wedged between Alice and Esme, Rose on the other side of Alice. Bella was waiting expectantly, the girls just looked thoughtfully down at the head set, dreamcard, and the small touch screen pad Bella had passed them.

"Is there a problem? Or are you scared?" Bella asked trying to control the laughter that bubbled up from looking at there faces. 'Vampires afraid of a video game, you got to be kidding me'

"Not really, I think something just clicked into place for us." Rose said her tone sharp. Bella looked inquiringly at her. Esme spoke seeming to know what Rose was thinking.

"Well the boys did all grow up in a world where girls where just ornament's that didn't have thoughts of their own. So I guess even though they have grown out of that sort of thinking, its possible it's still slightly active." Alice took up the narrative.

"Perhaps they think girls are unable to cook up strong enough brainwaves to control the character or that we would have no coordination what so ever." Bella considered this and nodded but said.

"Ladies remember lets not get mad, let's get even. Trust me we can do it I smeared Evan up and down Dreamscope and he's the current King. Ladies just think of it this way, if their not expecting us to be able to do it; they will be all the more surprised when we beat them into the ground."

All three girls looked at Bella shocked. This was a side of Bella they had never seen. A girl confident and calm when the others where worrying. It showed how sure she was of them and herself in this game or just that she really, really wanted to smear the men into the ground.

"I'll go first." Alice said. Bella started to instruct her as she leaned to turn the game system on. The screen on the T.V. changed to an elaborate game page.

"Now place the head set on." Alice did as Bella said. Bella touched a button on the side and the receivers in the shape of wings shot up. Alice and Bella didn't jump like the other's seeing that both girls knew it would happen. Bella continued instructing.

"Now Alice place the Dreamcard in the head set." Alice touched a button on the side of the headset and placed the card gently in and pushed the cover over it. Alice looked nervously over at Bella. Bella smiled and said directing her voice towards the game system.

"Please open the character creator system." The girls looked at her weirdly, Bella smiled as they jumped. The game system answered back, in a robot monotone.

"Yes, Isabella." Bella smiled at their quizzical expressions and explained.

"Evan placed a program that recognizes my voice in this system soon it will start reacting to yours also. The boys have a handicap in this because they don't know that it possible to give commands by voice."

"Oh." The girls said looking slightly relieved the machine hadn't come alive and wasn't about to eat them or something cause we all know that happens once in a while, Emmett said so.

Gazing at the screen they saw a plat form with curtains hanging behind the empty space. Bella chuckled and began to explain what Alice should do.

"I'll coach you through this now see that button on the touch pad?-Bella pointed at it to make sure Alice knew exactly which one it was then continued- When your finished visualizing your character, this is the button you push, it will send your brain waves through the receivers to the game to create your character. Now Alice this is your dream you can create any clothes you wish and change it anytime other than during battle just saying.-Bella added laughing at Alice's glittering eyes- Now your character don't have to be human just think of any thing other than an animal and it will work. Ready?" Bella asked Alice smiled and nodded she was trembling with excitement or at least what Bella though was excitement but with Alice you never know.

"Ok close your eyes-Bella waited till Alice did this and began to coach her. Her voice soft and calm as she continued- Take deep breaths clear you mind completely. Now Alice visualize what your character looks like. Her clothes, how tall she is, how fast and strong she is. Think of your main purpose for doing this and encode this need into your thoughts. Are you ready?" Alice nodded her face completely smooth and calm. Something Bella had never thought of seeing other then when Alice was having a vision. Alice not opening her eyes pressed the button gently. After a few minutes of nothing the screen flashed mysteriously the curtains slammed shut around the plat form. Above the space it said.

"Please state you and your characters name." Alice opened her eyes and looked inquiringly at Bella. She stated dryly.

"Evans dad was one for dramatics he made it so you can't see if it worked until you name it. So go ahead and type your name and then what your characters is." Alice looked down at the touch screen it was now a key board. She typed Alice quickly into the space for the user and then paused for the characters name. Then she wrote Emealia. Bella reached over and pressed enter. The girls looked expectantly at the screen slowly the curtains opened in unison they gasped.

It read Emealia, Pixie Type, controlled by Alice. Then under was a small pixie like doll. It had very light skin with short black hair the ends dyed purple. Out of her back where delicate purple wings that glittered dimly. The pixie had on a purple dress a belt at her waist. It looked exactly like something Alice would choose.

"Pixie type?" Rose asked.

"In this game the kind of creature your character is, is called a type. Its not very often there's a new one is created. Any way pixie types have the pre ability to fly and don't have to earn the ability. They also have higher level of wind magic."

Alice was bouncing up and down she squealed.

"Yay, I'm still a sexy pixie!" Every looked at her. Alice looked unperturbed and said.

"Jasper calls me that." Rose, Esme, and Bella shivered. Bella blushed lightly and said to the game system.

"Please, place Miss Emealia in the training ground and bring the character creator back up."

"Yes Isabella."

* * *


	4. Former Queen of Dreamscope

**Don't Get Mad Get Even**

* * *

**Full Summary: Lately the Cullen Boys have been caught up in a video game rampage centering around a high tech game called "Dreamscope" This video game show's high tech technology using brains waves to control the characters in the game. The game has even Carlisle addicted to it. After an offending remark to the girls of the family they decide to get even. It just so happens Bella has connections in the company that produced the game and equipment. Set a few week's before the wedding. !Warning Slightly ooc!**

**-I do not own Twilight but I do own 'Dreamscope' and no this technology does not exist (yet)! Please No Flames!! But, Please Do Review!! **

**I Just really liked the idea of Bella being an evil master mind and the girls beating the guys LOL Hope you like it!!

* * *

**

**Chapter Four: Former Queen of Dreamscope**

"I'm sorry, but that voice gives me the creep and you know what Emmett said." Rose said shivering. Bella looked at her quizzically and asked.

"What did Emmett say?"

"That the game system comes alive and eats you if you don't treat it with respect." Alice, Esme, and Rose nodded somberly. Bella was shocked into silence and then started laughing.

"Why are you laughing, it might happen." Alice said her eyes wide. Bella shook her head.

"Two things girls. Why in the world would you believe Emmett? And seeing how your vampire's I think it would be pretty easy to take down any animated monster game system." They all sat for a moment and then looked down seeing the logic in what Bella had said.

"Any way, lets continue." Bella stifling laughter.

"Who's next?" Alice, Rose, and Esme where still looking down embarrassed. Bella sighed.

"Don't worry about it; just use it as a new motive. Get Emmett for lying to you…or being stupid enough to have thought it true to have convinced you."

Rose sighed and looked up again.

"I'll go next." She placed her head set on and followed the steps Bella had given Alice. She listened intently to Bella's coaxing while concentrating completely on her character her purpose of getting her husband for tricking her.

When she was sure she had a complete character she pressed the button. Opening her eyes she watched as the curtains shut again and she was asked to name her self and her character.

"Iris is what I shall name her." Rose muttered to her self while typing at a normal human speed. Rose closed her eyes before pressing enter. When she heard her family gasp her eyes flew open worried something had gone wrong.

Above the character it read Iris, Siren type, controlled by Rosalie. The character was tall and slender with lush blonde hair that fell in gentle waves past her waist. Her face was as lovely as Roses. Iris sported a long white dress with short selves. A black belt hung loosely around her waist. The dress was split up the sides to the knee. Rose was amazed she had created her.

"Siren type impressive." Bella said smiling warmly at Rose.

"Really?" Rose asked not taking her eyes of Iris.

"Yes, Siren's are creatures of seduction. So when going against other characters you can use a high level charm called the sirens song it slows and sometimes stops your opponent for at least 10 seconds. It can be achieved by other players after a certain level but siren types have it naturally. Sirens are also adept at fire magic."

"Really?" Rose asked. Bella nodded then addressed the system.

"Please take Iris to the training ground and bring the character creator back up."

"Yes, Isabella." Rose, Esme and Alice shivered involuntarily.

"Ok Esme your up." Bella said choosing to ignore their reactions so not to embarrass them again.

"Be patient with me." Esme said nervously and placed the head set on. Esme did has her daughter had done and what Bella was softly directing her to do. In the end Esme named her character Juliet.

They waited anxiously as Esme hesitated in hitting enter. Alice reached over and pushed Esme's hand down an evil grin on her face. Esme looked at her disapprovingly but looked at the screen. It read. Juliet, Elmentalist type, controlled by Esme. Juliet was of medium high with soft brown hair and a heart shaped face. She wore a purple dress floor length like Iris's it was split up the side to the knee. She looked like a mother type just like Esme. They all looked at Bella waiting for explanation about the type. Bella blushed lightly nervous about being the center of attention.

"The Elmentalist type is the most adept at magic. In all magical forms, the Elmentalist is a great asset to have in battle for they can be great help in defense and offense not restricted to their elemental power type. This level of magical freedom can be achieved after extensive work but it is very hard to achieve so if you wish to have this level of freedom it is best to start out as an Elmentalist."

Again Bella asked the system to transfer the character to the training ground. Bella turned to them and asked.

"So before we start training I have to join us in a group. But before that would you like to see my character and stats?"

"I would love to." Esme said. Alice nodded excitedly and Rose gave a quiet smile and small nod.

Bella smiled hesitantly at all of them before reaching into her pocket for dreamcard. She placed her head set on gingerly, touching the button to release the receivers. It had been so long since she had done this she was almost suffocated with nostalgia. She placed the dream card delicately inside the head set. The game read it and the system said in its monotone.

"Welcome, Isabella, Isis, do you wish to go to the training grounds."

"No thank you. Please pull up my stats." Bella said to the system. Her finger trailing delicately across the touch screen. The page appeared before them and the girls gasped. On the left was Bella's Character on the right her stats. Above the character it read.

Isis, Angel type, controlled by Isabella. Beneath the writing stood her character Isis. She was of medium height and build, fair skin with dark midnight hair that curled gently down past her waist. She wore a silver circlet with pearl in lays, it rested on her forehead. Isis wore a white dress like Iris's had been but with golden flower embroidery on the skirt. A belt hung around her waist where a sapphire pummeled sword hung sheathed. The most enchanting feature of Isis was the strong elegant wings sprouting out of her back.

Rose, Alice and Esme started to read her stats.

**Wins: 234**

**Loses: 1**

**Level: Ultimate**

**Weapon of choice: Sword of Light, Staff of the Dragon **

**Magical abilities: High in all Elemental Magic, Sirens Song, Optical Illusion, Angels Dance **

**Ultimate Magical Attack: Angel's Vengeance**

**Nicknames: Former Queen of Dreamscope, Princess of Angels, Devine Punishment**

Bella looked at it passively. Then Esme said her mouth wide open.

"Oh."

"My" Alice continued awed

"God." Rose finished move slightly a gap. Bella shrugged indifference.


	5. Walk Like a Goddess

******Don't Get Mad Get Even

* * *

******

Full Summary: Lately the Cullen Boys have been caught up in a video game rampage centering around a high tech game called "Dreamscope" This video game show's high tech technology using brains waves to control the characters in the game. The game has even Carlisle addicted to it. After an offending remark to the girls of the family they decide to get even. It just so happens Bella has connections in the company that produced the game and equipment. Set a few week's before the wedding. !Warning Slightly ooc!

**-I do not own Twilight but I do own 'Dreamscope' and no this technology does not exist (yet)! Please No Flames!! But, Please Do Review!! **

**Feel free to join my new forum Bella lovers vs Bella haters get out your feeling about Twilight characters **

* * *

****

Chapter Five: Walking Like a Goddess

Alice, Rose, and Esme stared wide eyed at Bella. Bella blushed and muttered.

"I told you I was good." Rose pointed at the screen.

"That's not good that's amazing. With you on our side theirs no way we'll lose."

Alice grinned and said.

"Bella if you help me get back at Jazzy I'll give you a week free of non wedding stuff. It will of course be bothersome…" Alice was interrupted as Bella hugged her and said.

"Nothing will stop me from beating them."

"Thanks, I think." Alice said with a laugh.

Esme placed her hand on Bella's knee and smiled at her. Like any mother smiled when she was proud of her child. Bella felt like one of the family. Well as much as a clumsy human can be.

"Well shall we get started?" Esme asked still smiling. Bella nodded and directed her voice to the System.

"Please take Miss Isis to the training group to join her to the group of Emealia, Iris, and Juliet."

"Yes, Isabella."

Finally the girls saw the training ground it was a landscape of a desert. With a beautiful sky. All the characters stood together, Bella began to instruct her soon to be sisters and mother.

"Now your character moves by visualizing what you wish. This takes extreme concentration. When you get the hang of just walking I'll start individual training so your character will be able to use her powers to their fullest. One moment."

Bella trained her eyes on the screen her face was smooth but her eyes showed concentration. Isis walked easily slightly away then crouched and sprung into the air. Her wings beating steadily. Isis circled six times then landed and bowed.

The girls sat in shocked silence Isis was so graceful in the air Bella finally said.

"When you get to the level you can do that, we'll be ready to fight the boys. So my girls let's get to work Rose and Esme have to go through six levels to be able to fly, Alice you will be slightly ahead so you will have the most time to iron out your flying."

"Is it really that hard?" Alice asked. Bella laughed and challenged.

"I'd like you to just try to walk ladies."

Sensing that it really was going to be harder than it looked, each girl looked at the screen scrunching their face in concentration. Rose took a step wobbled then fell forward. Esme made it two steps before falling backward. Alice tripped before taking a single step.

Bella burst out laughing and said triumphantly.

"Isn't as easy as you thought."

"No." the girls said pouting. Bella laughed again then said.

"One at a time then. Now Esme how did you think of your character walking."

"Well I just, well thought of her walking." Esme said dumbfounded. Bella nodded knowingly.

"I thought so. You see when you walk in real life you just have a certain way of walking, its how you've been walking since you where a toddler you don't think about it at all. In Dreamscope it's a different story you have to visualize how small or big your stride is and how much weight you put on the ground."

"Now Esme try to walk." Esme's face folded into one of utter concentration. To Bella she just looked constipated. Snickering to herself Bella looked at the screen. Juliet Esme's character began to walk forward wobbly. Not the graceful lope Isis had pulled of so easily. She managed to walk Juliet six paces before she tripped and lay sprawled on the ground.

"An improvement keep Practicing over there." Bella pointed to a spot of empty desert Esme looked and said.

"It'll take me an hour to get there."

Bella sighed looking at the screen again. Isis became active walking over to Juliet to hook her arm around the Elmentalist's waist. Isis took off into the air carrying, Juliet in her arms she placed Juliet down and then returned to the others.

One after the other Alice and Rosalie tried to walk and with Bella's coaching a little more successful than before. Isis flew them into separate areas to work on their own, and then returned to Juliet. Juliet was now succeeding in walking shakily back and forth six paces.

Bella asked Esme her voice still the calm cadence of a calm teacher.

"Good, now explain to what you're visualizing?"

Esme still staring intently at the screen said.

"I'm visualizing her walking gracefully, but I only wobble." A whine creeping in her voice though she hadn't wanted it to.

"One thing that often helps beginners is to some narrate the scene. Close your eyes."

"But…"

"I have a butt; I need you to close your eyes." Bella said jokingly. Esme smiled lightly and nodded. Alice and Rose turned to them to listen to them.

"See with your minds eye there is no reason to look at the screen. Now what I want you to do is create your image by using words and letting the scene come on its own."

Esme's lips moved softly, she spoke so low Bella couldn't hear but she didn't need to when Juliet started walking. It was not the exact gracefully lope Isis was known through out Dreamscope for but it was more graceful that it had been. It was somewhat protective and motherly if that was possible and it fit Esme. Bella touched Esme's shoulder and said.

"Now keep picturing her walking with or without the words and open your eyes."

Esme opened her eyes and was so surprised she jumped and Juliet fell down. Bella chuckled and then prompted.

"Keep practicing."

Turning Bella eyed Rose and Alice with disapproval.

"Shouldn't you be practicing?"

"Yes sir…I mean Bella." Rose said quickly if she had been human she would be beat red. Alice just chuckled and saluted Bella then turned to the screen to practice. Bella was slightly miffed 'sir' then she chuckled and flew Isis over to Emealia.

"Ok your turn."

Bella lead Alice like she had Esme when she perfected the maneuver Esme had mastered on her first try Emealia almost exactly matched Alice's live dancers step. With Rose it took two times when it came to opening her eyes but when she finished Iris was left with a graceful walk that was closer than the others to Isis's but not even close to exactly matching. Bella was just about to announce them ready for running practice when she got a pm (private message) on the touch pad.

_**"It's been a while Sunshine."**_

* * *


	6. Chara Com

**Don't Get Mad Get Even**

* * *

**Full Summary: Lately the Cullen Boys have been caught up in a video game rampage centering around a high tech game called "Dreamscope" This video game show's high tech technology using brains waves to control the characters in the game. The game has even Carlisle addicted to it. After an offending remark to the girls of the family they decide to get even. It just so happens Bella has connections in the company that produced the game and equipment. Set a few week's before the wedding. !Warning Slightly ooc!**

**-I do not own Twilight but I do own 'Dreamscope' and no this technology does not exist (yet)! Please No Flames!! But, Please Do Review!! ****Feel free to join my new forum Bella lovers vs Bella haters get out your feeling about Twilight characters **

* * *

**Chapter Six: Chara Com**

**_"It's been a while Sunshine." From Artemis._**

"Who's Artemis?" Alice asked raising an eyebrow. Bella laughed and said.

"My cousin Hitera's character." Bella typed quickly.

**_"Long time, Clementine." From Isis_**

"Long time Clementine?" Rose asked with a laugh. Bella explained sheepishly.

"It's how we've greeted each other since we were five."

"Why do your characters names match ancient Goddesses?" Esme asked pleasantly curious.

"All of us that tested the game named our characters after ancient gods and goddesses. Evan is Apollo." Bella explained before receiving another pm.

**_"So you finally decided to get back in the game, so are you going to wipe Evan up and down Dreamscope again?" From Artemis_**

"Are you?" Rose asked.

"Probably not." Bella said chuckling. She replied back.

**_"No, I don't think so, but all the same tell him not to get to comfortable in the king position. I'm back in the game to get back at my fiancé and the boy members of the family along with my soon to be Sisters and Mother-in law." From Isis_**

Hitera replied immediately.

**_"He, he. What did they do? And I'll pass on the message." From Artemis._**

Bella looked up and saw they where not practicing.

"If you're going to read over my shoulder work on multi-tasking, try reading and walking your character." Bella chided.

"You can do that?"

"Yes." Bella said nodding before writing back.

**_"They said girls can't play the game and implied that girl's can't win them at anything." From Isis._**

Another immediate response.

**_"Damn girl, any way I can help? Thankfully you drove our boys into the ground before they could imply that. The good old days. Say hi to you're soon to be Sisters and Mother-in laws." From Artemis_**

"Do you think she can help?" Esme asked.

"I have an idea, hmm, shall I say you guys said hi as well." Bella had her mischievous face on.

"Sure." All three girls shrugged.

"Ok." Bella said quietly then went to typing.

_**"Yeah the good old days. The Soon to be Sisters and Mother-in law say Hi as well. I think you can help a little bit, when are you guys holding the next Chara Com?" From Isis**_

"Chara Com?" Esme asked again intrigued.

"Chara Com's are held but the court to train together and also fight for a seat in the court. Only people close to the Court can come. I want to introduce ourselves there and get them interested in a fight."

"Will they know it's us?" Alice asked.

"No, we'll introduce character names only." Bella glanced down as the tinkling bell sound that showed you had an unread message rang out.

**_"In three hour's, Why? Oh, do you wanna invite them, tell me their character names and I'll get them invited." From Artemis_**

"What are their character names?" Bella asked turning to them. Esme named them counting on her fingers.

"Their group is called the Manly Cullen's-Bella chuckled- Carlisle is Romeo, Emmett is Wolfy-When Bella looked at them inquiringly Esme said laughing- Its was a bet- anyway Jasper is Lee as is General Lee, and Edward it Horus, wait did you and Edward work that out?" Esme asked raising her eyebrows.

"I mentioned once people sometimes called me Isis online." Bella said secretly pleased. Looking down she began to write.

**_"Horus controlled by Edward, Lee controlled by Jasper, Wolfy controlled by Emmett, and Romeo controlled by Carlisle their group name is Manly Cullen's. Thanks Clementine." From Isis_**

Bella was slightly surprised with Hitera's answering pm.

**_"The Manly Cullen's huh. Their already invited, they fought against us yesterday they almost won, so you're pretty much guaranteed to win Sunshine. Any way I look forward to it I'm going to go work with Evan for a bit see you at Chara Com." From Artemis_**

**_"See you." From Isis_**

"I have three hours to get you guys ready for a Chara Com, well I like a challenge." Bella sighed and then continued.

"Practice while explain exactly what you do a Chara Com."

"Ok." Rose, Alice, and Esme anxious about the word 'challenge' they continued to walk and try to run their characters.

"Ok, at a Chara Com the entrance is the most important part that's why the court and really important groups come in last for a bigger audience, we'll be just after the Court. We'll be able to watch the boys enter in a mode called "Cloaking" until it's our turn to enter. Now during the entrance you have to do a dance of sorts, dancing is the main objective for tonight listening to music and reacting to it at the right moment's help's reaction time, So I have to get you guys up to dancing standard and make it flashy. Now during the Chara Com on the main floor there are dance offs where you're fighting by dancing. At the end they name a "Prince or Princess" for the best, usually the king or one of the court wins this honor. Everyone get that?" Bella asked looking at them questioningly.

They looked at her shocked Alice stated.

"If it's this hard to walk and run how are we going to dance?" Bella sighed and said.

"Let's just pray miracles happen." Then she flew into a fit of giggles as did the other girls. Calming down she sighed.

"Ok, first I'll teach you some basic moves then so more complex then if there is a God in the heavens-Bella said opening her arms up to the ceiling- we'll start choreographing and get it down in three hours."

They giggled again then sat to watch Bella's "basic moves" Bella walked Isis to the center of the training ground, and then tapped a button on the touch pad, music started to play. Isis started to dance and it left Rose, Alice, and Esme breathless. They where indeed basic dances moves. Some hip hop and a lot of Ballet it seemed Bella knew exactly what showed off her character she had only done five moves then stopped and sighed.

"You try."

The Cullen girls all groaned in unison.

* * *


	7. Starlight's

**Don't Get Mad Get Even**

* * *

**Full Summary: Lately the Cullen Boys have been caught up in a video game rampage centering around a high tech game called "Dreamscope" This video game show's high tech technology using brains waves to control the characters in the game. The game has even Carlisle addicted to it. After an offending remark to the girls of the family they decide to get even. It just so happens Bella has connections in the company that produced the game and equipment. Set a few week's before the wedding. !Warning Slightly ooc!**

**-I do not own Twilight but I do own 'Dreamscope' and no this technology does not exist (yet)! Please No Flames!! But, Please Do Review!! ****Feel free to join my new forum Bella lovers vs Bella haters get out your feeling about Twilight characters **

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Starlight's ((a/n Ballet terms are used please read definitions at the bottom, links for examples are on my profile)) **

Bella slouched on the sofa sighing in relief. She didn't know how she had done it, but somehow she had turned Alice, Rose, and Esme into top class Dreamscope dancers. There where 5 minutes before the entrances started. The girls slouched beside her also with sighs of relief of their own. It had been difficult and even with Bella's calm teaching methods it had been hard on their nerves. Bella sat up again straightening her head set.

"Ready girls?" She asked tiredly.

Groaning the others sat up and nodded to Bella. Esme raised her hand Bella took it, raising her other which Alice grasped, Rose clasped the hand Alice held out to her. They where connected and took comfort in this they had a common goal that they **WOULD NOT** be denied, they let their hands drop beside them still clasped tightly. Bella called out to the system.

"Please take us to Yume Palace in cloaking mode."

"Yes, Isabella."

Bella and the others watched as other groups entered watching dances steadily get better. The word's where announced on the Screen in stead of the touch pad. Also clap's where audible after touching a button on the touch pad. Finally it was left to the final three teams. And the most awaited act-as far as the Cullen girls where concerned- was about to start.

"Our next group **"The Manly Cullen's"** Consist of Romeo, Wolfy, Lee, and Team leader Horus they are in the 3rd Position of Honor, unheard of from a newly made Team until tonight. Now the performance from **"The Manly Cullen's."**

Bella watched impressed as the boys preformed their routine. She watched with careful observation they moved much like when they fought, Bella wasn't the only one to notice, Alice commented.

"Their using some of our old fighting maneuvers."

Esme nodded absently tightening her grip on Bella's hand. Rose stayed quiet watching as carefully as Bella was. Bella's breath caught when the boys finished, they ended with a dynamic maneuver that included everyone but Emmett's character spinning quickly through the air while Wolfy caught them holding them all up in a elaborate formation. She was impressed, that was a very difficult maneuver she knew, she had in fact created it for Evan and his brothers. The boys had probably been dared to do it by Hitera after she heard of their outrageous transgression.

"Very well done, for the first time in the History of Chara Com's the 2nd Honor Position goes to **The Court.** They have in fact decided to give the 1st Position to a special guest team. Enjoy **The Court's **performance."

As Bella watched their performance a smile crept on her face and she said quietly.

"So that's how it going to be."

"What." Alice asked eyes still trained on the screen. Bella chuckled.

"Their challenging me-Bella laughed a little louder shaking her head- with my own routine that I choreographed, but with out me their lacking the aerobatic moves, even so it is an amazing routine that has never been out done. Well until today."

"Do you really think we can beat them?" Rose asked incredulous.

"I know we will."

Bella said, confidently smiling at them not a bit worried about the performance. Once again they where struck at how calm and confident she was. Bella the constant worrier, Bella who gave her self a heart attack anytime they fought, was the one with a calm persona that hadn't eroded at all in the time they had been with her.

"Ready for our grand entrance?" Bella asked slightly excited.

"Yes." They chorused giving into excitement.

"Ok then let's go."

They appeared in the center of the floor in the shadows as the announcer began to introduce them.

"Now in the 1st Honor Position not only the first ever to take the place of the Court, their one for the record books since they just became a team today. They are **"Starlight's!"** Their team consist of** Iris**-A spotlight the group, Iris had been in the leaning to the right her hand on her hip she twirled twice then leaned towards the center her arms positioned gracefully just above where Isis crouched- **Emealia**-Emealia was across from Iris her hand also on her hip to start with, she copied Iris's beginning her arms also gracefully positioned above Isis's hiding spot-**Juliet**-Juliet stood in front of Isis coming to a point with Emealia on her left and Iris on her right, Juliet raised her leg gracefully to side all the way to where it touched her head, then slid into the splits hands crossed over her front leg, A drum roll started to roam through the palace- **And finally the Team Leader, The Legendary, The Great, Former Queen of Dreamscope, Isis!**

Isis jumped up into the air spinning her wings flying out, feather's falling everywhere, when she landed she started a Ballet move called _Fouetté en tournant. _Her wings pulled tightly into her body.

She twirled 1...2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10 times then bringing her leg tighter into her body she twirled faster her hands on her hips. She finally stopped _attitude en pointe_. Her arms held above her. Their was a long pause, then the palace was a roar with applause, they hadn't even started their routine yet.

The girls sat their mouths wide open, Bella hadn't shared her entrance with them, they where speechless as the crowd roared loudly. Even Bella was surprised by the reaction, her voice didn't betray any of the shock she felt.

"Lets get crushing."

"To Crushing." They choursed loudly together.

The routine was very difficult, Bella took center stage most of the time seeing how the other girls weren't quiet comfortable enough to have a lead postion yet. Bella had protested but they had insisted and where not dissatified. Isis preformed to precfection, their was something different about Isis in front of the crowd though. A new anfectious pull that drew you in and would not let you go.

In their finally maneuver, Juliet took _attitude en pointe_ one arm curled across her body to the opposite shoulder the other arm raised. Iris jumped and spinning not as gracefully as she could have, but managed to land on Juliet's raised hand. She faced the right also at _attitude en pointe_one arm held in front of her gracefully, her other arm raised like Juliets her head facing up to the dark high ceiling, eyes closed. Esme struggled keeping her concentration bitting her lip waiting for Alice to move. Emealia jumped higher than Iris had but also had trouble keeping her body stable while spinning and landing on outstrected hand but she managed she faced the left taking her stance _attitude en pointe _as the other two had. Her arm that was not help up was held at her middle section her head held down, eyes closed. Esme looked like she was going to burst a vein, well if she could. Strain was clear on her face as was it on the other girls. Bella prayed they would last. Isis spun to them then jumped spinning more gracefully than the other's had and landed with ease on Emealia's outstrected hand facing backward. She mirrored the other's in stance she postioned arms by crossing her hands over her heart. Or where her heart would be if she wasn't a video game character.

The crowd was dead silent waiting with bated breath for them to either fall or succeed. Bella nodded to Esme, Esme nodded back still looking strained. Juliet slowly, painstakingly, lowered her leg down to_ double_ _en pointe_ with small delicate steps -that where a billion times harder than they looked- she moved slowly in a circle. Alice, Rose, and Bella strained to keep their characters completely still while moving.

Though it would seem harder for Alice, Rose, and Esme, it was in truth harder for Bella, the others had a person ontop of them and if the other person stayed in perfect postion so would they, but Bella was completely realiant on her own balance. If she lost control then all the others would. Bella squeezed Alice and Esme's hands their sign that it was time for Bella, Alice, and Rose to dismount. Esme was bitting her flawless bottom lip as Juliet pushed off with her left foot and began spinning slowly her leg moving laboriously. Isis through up her arms and jumped her head arched back arms held behind her. Emealia jumped a quarter of a second after coming to Isis's left her arms hands clasped just up her chin. Iris followed quickly, jumping on Isis's right hand clasped behind her back. Then finally Juliet jumped under Isis her arms held up. They did this in a matter of milliseconds so they could all be in the air at the same up as they started to come down Isis flew quickly under the girls –Bella's face creased with concentration- Juliet placed her pointed feet on Isis's shoulders still holding her hands up. Emealia landed on Isis's open left hand and Iris on the right, keeping their arms as they where. Bella braced her self as she somehow miraculous managed to land Isis on _double_ _en pointe_with the weight of the three girls………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………... ...The appaluse was defeaning.

* * *

**Ballet Terms used and Definitions By Wikipedia ((Examples on my Profile)) And no if your wondering I do not own Wikipedia**

**_Fouetté en tournant: _A turn made by using a _fouetté_. For each turn the dancer stands momentarily on flat foot and in _plié_, as the working leg is extended in fourth position _en l'air_ (or _à la hauteur_) front then whipped around to the side as the working foot is pulled in to touch behind the supporting knee. That creates the impetus to spin one turn as the dancer executes a _relevé_, rising onto _pointe_. Done properly, the dancer remains in place.**

**_attitude en pointe:_A position in which the dancer stands on one leg (known as the supporting leg) while the other leg (working leg) is lifted and well turned out with the knee bent at approximately 120-degree angle. The lifted or working leg can be behind (_derrière_), in front (_devant_), or on the side (_à la seconde_) of the body. If the leg in _attitude derrière_ is resting on the floor, then the pose is known as B-plus. It is important to note that when executing an _attitude_ position _devant_ or _derrière_, the knee should be in line with the ankle, as if the whole leg would be resting on a surface. The _attitude_ position can be performed with the supporting leg and foot either _en pointe_, _demi pointe_ or on a flat foot**

_**en pointe: Performing steps while on the tips of the toes.**_


	8. Undercover Girls plus Stupid Boys

**Don't Get Mad Get Even**

* * *

**Full Summary: Lately the Cullen Boys have been caught up in a video game rampage centering around a high tech game called "Dreamscope" This video game show's high tech technology using brains waves to control the characters in the game. The game has even Carlisle addicted to it. After an offending remark to the girls of the family they decide to get even. It just so happens Bella has connections in the company that produced the game and equipment. Set a few week's before the wedding. !Warning Slightly ooc!**

**-I do not own Twilight but I do own 'Dreamscope' and no this technology does not exist (yet)! Please No Flames!! But, Please Do Review!! ****Feel free to join my new forum Bella lovers vs Bella haters get out your feeling about Twilight characters **

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Girl's Undercover+ Stupid Boys equals Heated Tempers**

**((A/N The first part are the boys thoughts before and after the girls preformance, Warning hints at sexual content (but no actual stuff) its not to bad but if you don't like that skip over Before the Chara Com and go to the After thank you!!))**

**-The Wimpy Culle…cough, cough I mean the "Manly Cullens " base Aka: Esme's Living Room **

**Before Chara Com starts:**

Edward: 'Bella, I miss you but I must finish this game if I win the bet I get to pick where the family's vacation. Maybe Tahiti.' Smiles stupidly thinking of swimming in the ocean with Bella. oh la la…

Emmett: 'La La La La Must win, Must go to Landgerie Land. Oh Rose just let papa bear win that trip for you. La La La La will have fun La La La La Rose can just sit there and be pretty and do her little girls things. I'll do all the work its such a bother but I'm a man. I'm a manly man look at my muscles you know you wanna touch them.' Emmett mirroring Edwards with stupid grin while flexing his muscles.

Jasper: 'Sexy Pixie….nananananana…..Sexy Pixie...nananananana…..Sexy Pixie! I will win and go to a deserted island with no mall. Mahahahahaha!! Then she only have me to occupy her time. Gosh I love that shorty, even with her little girl things, ah well its what shes good at…well shes good at other things to…' Everyone looked at Jasper strangly as he started to laugh evily!!

Carlisle: 'I better win, I'm missing work for this. When I win we'll be off and go to Canada….To the Mercedes!'

**After Girls Preformance:**

Edward: 'Starlights hmmm, their good they must be guys pretending to be girls. Ewww gay guys…. Or worse old men.' _**((a/n No offense to gays my best friend is gay))** _

Emmett:'They have to be guys, hmm but that Iris character is hot…ow I'm burning I'm burning…Oh wait Rose isn't here… Ha ha!!'

Jasper:'Guys pretending to be girls surely trying to get us to underestimate them. Well ha, ha I'm not falling for it I was in the Civil War buddy!'

Carlisle: "Mercedes…..Mercedes….Mercedes….Mercedes"

* * *

**-Starlights base Aka: Girls Club House**

Bella sighed smiling at all of them. Her eyes looked tired she slumped against Esme. Alice rubbed circles with her thumbs trying to calm Bella. Their gaze turned to the screen as the black words began to appear. Bella sighed and grabbed they girls characters hands dragging them quickly inside the Courts private area as the mass started to converge on them.

**"You've seen our impressive teams, now cast your vote for the entrance Prince or Princess."**

"I thought that was decided at the end…" Rose stated puzzled. Bella looked at her and said.

"I guess they added it at the beginning again. They'll announce the top five places. Go ahead and vote."

Bella gazed down and put her top two picks. You weren't allowed to vote for yourself or any of your team members so Bella quickly typed. Horus, Apollo. True she was mad at Edward but she couldn't help it. She was still loyal to the boy…no matter if he entertained thoughts that would get him killed if he entered the club house.

**"The votes are in and it seems where on a streak tonight not only do none of the court hold any postion but there are ties for 3rd, 4th, and 5th so Our fifth place winners ARE Romeo from "The Manly Cullens." And Juliet from "The Starlights"…Ironic right?" **

Bella instructed Esme quickly.

"Go to the space that Apollo is do you entrance and stand beside Romeo until their done announcing the spots…Good job Esme."

Juliet quickly walked to the Apollo and did her entrance then stood as Romeo did his a dashing sweep of his hands. Esme was trying not to laugh. The Annoucer began again.

**"Tied for forth place is… Emealia from "The Star Lights" and Lee from "The Manly Cullens!"**

"Are they stalking us." Alice said half smiling as she stood next to Jasper's Character.

"Maybe." They choursed together.

**"Tied for third place no surprise… Iris from "The Starlights" and Wolfy from "The Manly Cullens"**

"Definatly." Bella started

"Stalkers." Rose finished dryly.

**"In second place we have Horus from "The Manly Cullens!" **

"He got 2nd." Bella said her eyebrows raising in secret pleasure everyone looked at her sure that Bella would be in First Place.

**"In First place it is obviously The Legendary, The Great, Former Queen of Dreamscope, Isis."**

Bella did her lengethly entrance showing off just a tad.

**"So our princess is Isis, a round of appaulse for our powerful newcomers." **

The applause was as loud as ever All the girls lifted their arms and the Boy at a lose followed. Bella chuckled and had Isis take Horus's hand, Horus in Turn took Iris's, Iris took Wolfy's, Wolfy took Romeo's and Romeo to Juliets. They bowed together in sync. As they let go the girls clomped together turning their backs toward the guys. The applause slowly came down to just barely below deafening and Bella was anxious to see what the boys would do. They did not disappoint.

They walked slowly up to the girls clumping together. Isis didn't turn around untill Horus reached up to tape her shoulder then she spun around typing.

_**"Hello, Is there something I can do for you?" From Isis** _

The girls crowded around her Touch pad to read Edwards reply.

_**"Nice to meet you, actually we just where wondering if we could talk to you." From Horus**_

Bella typed back a smile on her face.

_**"Depends on what you want to talk about…but go ahead." From Isis **_

_**"Well we where wondering why your dressed as a girl?" From Horus**_

"Did he just imply we're cross dressing." Rose asked her voice slow and acidic.

"I believe so." Bella said through gritted teeth.

_**"What makes you think we're cross dressing?" From Isis**_

_**"Come on, ' no way a girls could have that skill. You're a boy a right?" From Horus**_

_**"Maybe… would you be saying this to say a sister, or even your girlfriend?" From Isis**_

_**"No, he wouldn't he's to gentlemanly he's like a 110 years old seriously. But I would in fact I think we have. Right Lee?" From Wolfy**_

_**"Yes." Lee** _

_**"Ha, ha even if girls could possibly play this game no way Bella could play she's to clumsy, Rose is to frophy, Alice is obsessed with shopping, and Esme well she's Esme." From Wolfy**_

The girls where speechless, they didn't know whether to laugh, scream, or cry. Bella replied trying to be normal.

_**"So if I said maybe I was Bella how would you react?" From Isis**_

_**"HA HA HA HA HA HA… AS if." From Lee **_

_**"I'll admit it might be a little out of her range." From Horus.**_

Bella gritted her teeth and looked toward the ceiling as if to pray for patience.

_**"Hmm, really I'm sorry but we have to go." From Isis**_

All the girls turned their hair flying in the boys faces and stalked off, seething with anger.

_**"What's their problem?" From the Manly Cullen's**_


	9. Angel Among Us

**Don't Get Mad Get Even**

* * *

**Full Summary: Lately the Cullen Boys have been caught up in a video game rampage centering around a high tech game called "Dreamscope" This video game show's high tech technology using brains waves to control the characters in the game. The game has even Carlisle addicted to it. After an offending remark to the girls of the family they decide to get even. It just so happens Bella has connections in the company that produced the game and equipment. Set a few week's before the wedding. !Warning Slightly ooc!**

**-I do not own Twilight but I do own 'Dreamscope' and no this technology does not exist (yet)! Please No Flames!! But, Please Do Review!! ****Feel free to join my new forum Bella lovers vs Bella haters get out your feeling about Twilight characters **

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Angel Among Us (a/n sorry its a bit short and thank you for all of your reviews I love you!!LOl)**

"Frophy! Did Emmett really just call me Frophy!" Rose fumed her voice raising in volume. All the girls where fuming and even angrier than before. Bella had excused them quickly explaining to Evan that they had to leave for a party or something they really hadn't paid attention.

Bella had her head in Alices lap. Alice was calmly stroking Bella's hair. Bella hadn't been feeling very well ever since the performance. -If the other girls where human they as well would be extremely tired.- Bella sighed and sat up.

"I really want to go fight them right **NOW** but where not quite ready. I can't handle anymore for tonight. How about we just talk or watch a movie for now."

Esme rub Bella's back slowly and said her voice gentle.

"Rose would you mind if Bella slept in your Bed and if we all crashed there. You have the biggest room."

Rosalie nodded smiling tentatively at Bella. Bella returned it weakly.

"Come on Bella, Esme will get you something." Rose wrapped her arm around Bella's waist and supported her weight. Bella leaned heavily on her trying not to fall.

"Alice." Bella called but Alice wasn't in the room.

"She ran off to get a movie."

Bella pointed to the movie case Rose laughed and said.

"Silly Bella we've watched those a million times."

Rose was still leading Bella to her room. When they entered she tried not to gawk. The room was a light pink a huge canopy bed was pushed against the wall. Most likely so the girls could hang out together. A huge T.V. took up a lot of wall space opposite the bed. Bella got up on the bed and sat tiredly against the millions of pillows. Rose smiled and climbed on the bed her legs crossed. Bella smiled at her then closed her eyes. She was about to fall asleep when Alice ran in the room slamming the door. Bella jerked falling over Alice looked at her, her eyebrows raised.

"Alice, did you have to slam the door?" Bella said hotly

"Yes, you almost fell asleep and not that's not fun."She jumped up and down as she clapped her hands.

.Bella stuck her tongue out at her and sat up groaning. Rose was stifling laughter, Soon Esme followed Alice carrying a tray. Bella took it, on the tray was a simple dinner of chicken noddle soup and crackers with a sand which on the side. Bella was glad it wasn't some elaborate feast she really didn't think she could hold it down.

Bella ate quickly, not really tasting the food. The vampires watched her making faces every once in a while as if to say. How do you eat that stuff? When she finished Esme whisked the tray from her Bella sighed and got under the pink satin covers content as Alice put in the movie. All the girls settled into the bed next to Bella laying under the covers watching a sad love story that made Bella cry and it would have made the vampires cry too but their vampire they can't cry…

"Is she asleep yet?" Alice whispered lowly. Esme touched Bella's face she stirred slightly then turned over

"Yes, lets go." They girls crawled out of the bed leaving the room to the game room.

**(Time jump to the morning)**

"Bella, WAKE UP!" Alice screamed leaning over Bella. Bella jumped and almost screamed. Alice looked at her strangely.

"ALICE! What is your problem?"

"Problem? I don't have a problem anyway we have something to show you. Change into those –Alice said pointing at some clothes neatly folded on the chair- and go to the game room."

"Alice why am I dressing up…" Bella asked a whine creeping into her voice.

"Your dressing down." Alice corrected.

"Wh…what?" Bella stuttered clearly confused. Alice pointed down at her self. She was wearing what looked like customized night gown and gauzy robe. It was a light purple and looked like something off a runway. Knowing Alice it probably was.

"I ordered designer nightgowns last night, where all wearing them its our uniform. If your not in the game room in 15 minutes I will assume you have died and will take immediate action. See out there Bella dear." Alice dropped a kiss on Bella check and practically danced out of the room.

Bella wanted to go back to sleep but Alice…. With a sigh she stood walking to the clothes. They where a delicate blue, satin smooth. Bella was about to pull the night gown on then then noticing on the back in delicate silver thread was an embroidery of beautiful wings. On it, it also read, _Team Leader Isabella Angel Among Us_. Bella eyes misted as she smiled and pulled the dress on smoothing it down. It reached to her knees and fit all off her curves. Like it was made for her, on second thought it probably was made to emphasize those curves normally hidden. She shrugged on the Gauzy Robe self conscience. When she looked at the mirror she saw her hair and cursed she grabbed her hair brush out of her bag that was set against the bed and began to untangle her long hair. When her hair was manageable she pulled it into a pony tail sighed and walked to the game room.

Esme and Rose also wore similar night gowns, Roses was red and Esme's green. Alice pulled Bella quickly down on the couch. Rubbing her shoulder she asked.

"Alice what did you want to show me?" Alice smiled and placed her Headset on her head, the others followed her, Bella raised an eyebrow and looked at the screen. Juliet, Emealia, and Iris where at the desert training ground.

"Oh!" Bella said surprised as the girls showed her what they had worked on all night. They used fighting techniques she had only explained and never shown but they mastered them. Bella clapped enthusiastically smiling broadly at them.

"You are truly amazing." Bella said reaching to hug them each. Hesitating slightly with Rosalie but Rosalie didn't hugging Bella like she had never had a problem with Bella at all.

"Guess it's time for signature moves and then it time for the first fight."


	10. Dancing Thunder

**Don't Get Mad Get Even**

* * *

**Full Summary: Lately the Cullen Boys have been caught up in a video game rampage centering around a high tech game called "Dreamscope" This video game show's high tech technology using brains waves to control the characters in the game. The game has even Carlisle addicted to it. After an offending remark to the girls of the family they decide to get even. It just so happens Bella has connections in the company that produced the game and equipment. Set a few week's before the wedding. !Warning Slightly ooc!**

**-I do not own Twilight but I do own 'Dreamscope' and no this technology does not exist (yet)! Please No Flames!! But, Please Do Review!! ****Feel free to join my new forum Bella lovers vs Bella haters get out your feeling about Twilight characters **

* * *

**Chapter 10: Optical Illusion ((A/n please read the bottom!!))**

"What do you mean signature moves?" Rosalie asked Bella, her voice showing the worry in it. Bella started to explain, her fingers tracing invisible lines in her night gown.

"A signature move can be either be magical or physical or both, most players use the signature as their last attack. Usually the move is something only that person can do or if not only someone that helped choreograph it. My signature move is Angel's Vengeance. A signature move should not only be about an attack… it should be more like putting some of yourself in the character. So are you ready to make you signature move?" Bella looked up at them her eyes inquisitive.

Esme placed her hand on Bella's and said.

"I'm ready but would you mind helping us? We really wouldn't have made it this far without you." Bella smiled broadly at them her eyes slightly misted.

"I would be honored."

"You should be." Alice said sticking up her nose everyone looked at her shocked then fell into fits of laughter. Bella wiped the tears from her eyes and asked breathlessly.

"Ok…ok Esme what kind of maneuver do you want to be your signature? A magical, physical, or both?" Esme bit her lip thinking quietly to herself, then she looked at Bella her eyes pleading for help.

"Well if you want my opinion, since you an Elementalist and high in magic you should play to your strengths a magical attack would probably be the more natural way to go…ah wait I just thought of something." Bella said crossing her arms her brow furrowing in concentration she nodded her head and turned to Esme.

"I think I have the first part of your move and some of the second, would you like to hear my idea?" Esme nodded looking relieved, If Bella choreographed it then she would be able to focus on putting some of her self into the move and not worry if the move would be to simple.

"Well, there is a magical ability called "Optical Illusion" usually its used to trick someone into stepping into a trap, I occasionally used it as a decoy now if you could learn "Optical Illusion" you could make several off yourself, What I was think possible dancing in a circle around your opponent then somehow jump unseen up above them and shoot an some sort of energy blast at your opponent while he is still preoccupied with the dancing replicas and can not escape."

Esme looked at her, her eyes wide Bella had come up with a pretty interesting maneuver within seconds that played to her magical strengths and kept as little physical fight out of it. This girl was amazing, the Cullen's where really starting to wonder what else the girl could help them with, maybe taking down the boys egos once and for all, or even world domination who knows what this girl could do.

"Do you like it?" Bella asked blushing slightly. Esme's eyes widened when she realized she had probably made it seem like she hadn't liked it while she was thinking she said quickly.

"No, No I love it do you really think I can do it though?"

"Of course you can." Bella said reassuringly. Alice and Rose spoke there assurances as well.

"So how am I going to jump unnoticed and what kind of energy will I use?"

"Hm, well since lightning is one of the elements in an Elementalist arsenal if you invoke the power of it you should be able to jump over opponent unseen easily, it would take intense control as for the energy I would just use excess lightning. If you like I could try it first before you so you can see it how its done."

"Would you?" Esme asked clearly liking the idea.

"Of course, if you want me to."

"I do." Esme said a little to quickly. Bella smiled and retrieved her headset, put and logged into the system.

"I'll use a practice dummy for the opponent." Bella said absent mindedly while pressing a button on her touch screen. Before girls could ask what a practice dummy looked like, it came. It was like a faceless doll it kind of creped the girls out. Bella situated the doll and then walked Isis a little ways away.

"The Optical Illusion is the use of the four basic elements and bending them to make an image of what you want. You call upon the elements Fire, Water, Earth, and Air and ask them to do your will it takes concentration." Bella instructed. Isis stood gracefully her hands clasped at her heart, eyes closed. She looked more like an angel than ever and never so beautiful, as they gazed at Isis they saw the similarities between her and Bella. Though Bella denied it profusely she really was a beautiful girl. Then Isis started to move slowly her arms raised above her she clenched her hands into fists except her index and middle finger tiny beads of light collected at the tips of her fingers. Bella's eyes where closed as well as she concentrated. The light changed from red to blue to green to white and back again. When the light had collected to the size of a small ball still changing colors Isis crossed her hands, behind the balls of light trailed a lacy line of light. The lines arched Isis slowly closed her hands to fist still holding them crossed. Then quickly she held both hands palm out the ball cupped into the palm. Her hands where awkwardly placed since they where being held upside down but Bella didn't seem to notice they watched in amazement as Bella continued. Slowly she guided her hands to meet in the center the balls of light melded together as the ball became bigger the lines made of light started to slowly transcend and circle lazily around Isis. Isis's eyes slowed opened, the girls sat in amazement as 10 perfect copies of Isis stood there. Bella grinned triumphantly letting Isis's arms drop to her sides one propped on her hip the same stance the duplicates mirrored.

"Amazing."

Bella smiled and said.

"It's not over yet." The Isis's danced lively to the dummy surrounding them they stuck one of their pointed toes in front of the other and bent hands gracefully laid on top and they started dancing. It was quick and making even the vampires slightly dizzy ((a/n in my story vampires can get dizzy)) during onetime Isis raised her hand they way she had when calling the Optical Illusion a Bead of Yellow light collected on it. Each Isis mirrored the action so not to point out the actual character. The light bathed them and then though the vampires barely caught it one of the Isis's jumped somersaulting in the air as she passed over the dummy she put her palms out a lightning bolt shot from her palms and obliterated the dummy. She landed en Pointe her hands held up the Isis duplicates disappeared leaving only the smoldering remains of the dummy. Esme, Alice, and Roses mouths where left open wide.

**"They"** Esme said her mouth curling into a smile

**"Are"** Alice continued jumping up and down.

**"So"** Rose giving Alice a high 5.

**"Finished"** Bella finished her face the one of someone who knew they where not going to be defeated and would enjoy immensely the looks on the face of the defeante. **((a/n totally made up word it means person who was defeated!!))**

* * *

**Ok I'm having sometrouble about what I wan't Alices signature move to be I have Roses but I need alices so please please leave any suggestions for it in a review, also I'm leaving it up to you to help me figure out what Type of character Carlisle and Jasopers Character are!! Thank you so much Please review they mak eme Happy :) Thank you for reading!!--****Sorry about not updating yesterday, but I'm kinda busy at the moment, Also i'm sorry about the cliffs and everything but I really dont have the time to get everything in!!**


	11. Golden Phoenix

**Don't Get Mad Get Even**

* * *

**Full Summary: Lately the Cullen Boys have been caught up in a video game rampage centering around a high tech game called "Dreamscope" This video game show's high tech technology using brains waves to control the characters in the game. The game has even Carlisle addicted to it. After an offending remark to the girls of the family they decide to get even. It just so happens Bella has connections in the company that produced the game and equipment. Set a few week's before the wedding. !Warning Slightly ooc!**

**-I do not own Twilight but I do own 'Dreamscope' and no this technology does not exist (yet)! Please No Flames!! But, Please Do Review!! ****Feel free to join my new forum Bella lovers vs Bella haters get out your feeling about Twilight characters **

* * *

**Chapter 11: Golden Phoenix ((A/N Please read the Bottom))**

Bella rubbed her temples softly as she supervised Esme doing "Dancing Thunder" what Esme had chosen to call it. So far Esme had managed the Optical Illusion and the dancing; it was just calling Lightning to her aide that she had trouble with. Bella said softly her eyes dropping slightly.

"Esme Why don't you work over there-Bella pointed over to an empty deserted space- So we can keep moving if you have any questions feel free to ask, K?" Bella smiled at her, Esme nodded and moved Juliet over to work on a separate place on the screen.

"Who's next?" Bella said. Everyone could tell she was tired. Rose said her voice kind.

"I will; do you have any idea's Bella?" Bella gave a wide smile and nodded.

"I have a perfect idea."

"I'm all ears." Rose replied she smiled but Bella didn't see it she leaned against the couch and explained her eyes closed.

"Siren's as I told you earlier at adept at Fire based magic. This good because I had originally started choreography this for Evan's sister how is very, very high in fire magic I didn't finish choreographing it before I left. This move I think really fits you Rose I added a few things to hint at your identify to see if they caught on. Do you want to see it?"

Rose was touched; she had been originally been choreographing for a friend and now it was just for Rose she was giving the maneuver with out asking for anything in return.

"Yes." Rose said breathless with anticipation everything Bella had choreographed had been breathtaking, and an extremely difficult challenge Rose was happy to meet. Bella nodded at her and focused her gaze at the screen. Isis became active again as Bella walked to where she had practiced before, a new practice dummy already there and waiting.

Isis crossed her arms gently in front of her, arms across her chest, slowly like when she had started the optical illusion beads of light started to collect at the tip of her fingers. This time thought it was just red in color not changing. Once a ball size of light had an appeared she brought her hands together cupping the light between her fingers red lines of light shot out. Uncupping her hands a large ball of light with fiery tendrils shouting out everywhere, cupping the air around the orb she brought it up above her. Gracefully her she swept her arms down to her left behind the globe the fiery tendrils followed glowing bright and menacing. When her hands reached her left hip she twirled one and a half times. Isis was side ways to the dummy her right hand still at her hip she brought the left above her head she quickly down. Spiraling towards the practice dummy was a breathtaking, flame engulf golden phoenix.

Roses eyes where wide in wonder, Alice was watching intently, Esme hadn't noticed she was to busy practicing her maneuver. Bella smiled and continued it wasn't over yet. The phoenix circled the dummy, in its wake a column of flames trapping the dummy inside, the phoenix continued to circle. Meanwhile Isis was gathering flame energies again. Her hands crossing to her opposite shoulders. She jumped spinning quickly in the air. Fiery beams of energy spiraled around her trailing from the bead of light at her index finger, in the air she straightened out her left hand the bead of light became a bow her right bent as an arrow appeared from the fire energy. She shot the arrow and simultaneously twirled Isis's hair whirling around and from the luscious black curls came rose petals on fire. As the arrow and petals penetrated the column of flames the column collapsed in. The golden phoenix spiraled up to deliver the final strike. Isis landed next the flames as they started to slowly dissipate. The practice dummy was no more.

There was silence Alice and Rose stared at Bella. Bella smiled back at them her eyelids heavy.

"Was it over kill?" Bella asked blushing.

"Yes, Overkill." Alice said nodding her head soberly while elbowing Roses in the side.

"But, that exactly what we want and it is so…." Rosalie said trying to find the right word for it.

"You?" Bella asked another smiled curling on her lips. Rose giggled and nodded.

"It is very me, indeed." They laughed together.

Bella calmly explained how the maneuver was done in her own words the girls watched with secret smiled as Rose slowly succeed in perfecting the maneuver. Esme had also perfected her maneuver.

' "Dancing Thunder" and "Golden Phoenix" are finished what shall we come up with next' Bella thought quietly to herself.

* * *

**_A/N Sorry This chapter was so short and it was also long awaited. I've been really busy, any way good news I have the whole story outlined it will be around 30 chapters I'll probably have about 2 chapters a day starting on Friday. My brothers in town So I'm really busy. Please dont kill me I swear I start getting the chapters out faster and they will start getting longer. Thank you for all your ideas on Alices manuever I have it togather it will be call "PIXIE CONFUSION" It's coming up next on : Don't Get Mad Get Even_**

**_Snowy _**


	12. Pixie Confusion

**Don't Get Mad Get Even**

* * *

**Full Summary: Lately the Cullen Boys have been caught up in a video game rampage centering around a high tech game called "Dreamscope" This video game show's high tech technology using brains waves to control the characters in the game. The game has even Carlisle addicted to it. After an offending remark to the girls of the family they decide to get even. It just so happens Bella has connections in the company that produced the game and equipment. Set a few week's before the wedding. !Warning Slightly ooc!**

**-I do not own Twilight but I do own 'Dreamscope' and no this technology does not exist (yet)! Please No Flames!! But, Please Do Review!! ****Feel free to join my new forum Bella lovers vs Bella haters get out your feeling about Twilight characters **

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Pixie Confusion_((_ A/N Please read the Bottom))**

**_Boy's Base_**

"Hey guys I think I've exhausted all the information."

Jasper called, coming down from his room. He had been on another game system scouring Dreamscope for information on the 'Starlight's' their leader Isis in particular. Edward, Emmett and Carlisle signed off from Dreamscope and turned to Jasper. They we're set on beating the 'Starlight's' No matter what. Though they couldn't tell if it was for healthy competition or because their egos had been hurt. Come on, they were men not just men but MANLY MEN! They deserved respect, if their wife's could understand that why couldn't some cross dressing woosy **_(a/n I hope I spelled that right most likely didn't though) _**boys understand that.

"I couldn't really find much on the actual team. And practically nothing on Juliet, Emealia, and Iris. Their stats are sealed off from me as well. As for Isis everyone's heard of her. The though the only ones that know everything are the 'Court' her original Team."

'Well if she is a girl, which she's not she's a boy and boy that's going down. Civil war buddy don't you forget it' Jasper added in his mind Edward chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"Let's start with what you know of the other characters." Carlisle said his voice serious. Jasper nodded and continued.

"Artemis of the 'Court' informed me that Juliet, Emealia, and Iris, apparently just joined Dreamscope yesterday…" Jasper was interrupted by an out roar of disbelieve.

"I know I felt that way to, when I objected Artemis simply said **_"What the angel wants she will have and nothing will get in her way."_** I can only assume the angel she was referring to was Isis. Other than that I only got their types. Juliet is an Elementalist, Emealia is a Pixie, and Iris is a Siren."

Emmett whistled, three of the highest ranked types. Edwards eyes where alight with curiosity.

"And Isis?" Carlisle still all business.

"She is Angel type in fact if Artemis's information is correct Isis is the creator of the Angel type."

"Information on her?" Emmett asked now more serious than before. His expression was comical.

"Isis from what everyone has said is and has always been the true **_Queen Of Dreamscope_** and the only reason Apollo is King is because she gave up her seat willingly to him. She is high in all magical areas and if what is said is to be believed her fighting skills are impeccable. Even if you some how managed to best her in either area or even both it is impossible to beat her unless you know how to defend yourself against her attack **_Angels Vengeance_** which only Apollo has managed to do. It has only been preformed in battle by her 6 times 5 of them killed the character immediately, none of the people that it was preformed on, other than Apollo, have any idea to how she did it. The only thing Apollo said was **_"The only thing I can say is any time during the fight she jumps back on her palms and balances, prepare yourself for defeat because it's to late to defend against the angels fury." _**That's pretty much what I have."

Edward, Emmett, and Carlisle sat their mouths. To have such an unbeatable reputation was a bit disconcerting.

"Well…um they say the bigger they are the harder they fall. I should know." Emmett said trying to optimistic.

"Hopefully, he doesn't fall like you or the world might be destroyed." Edward said he voice grave. Emmett nodded to agreed.

"Ha, ha, **Wait, Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"**

"Nothing big brother of mine."

"Well Rose thinks I'm beautiful so HA! In your face." Emmett said snapping his fingers in front of his face the way Alice had taught him.

Edward looked away trying not to laugh; Jasper though had no such control he laughed so loud it was surprising all the glass in the room didn't shatter.

Edward thought quietly to himself.

'I will beat Isis and the Apollo and Become King of Dreamscope and then I can finally prove to Bella that I can always protect and will continue protecting her even when she doesn't need it and make it so she can just be a girl and have no worries at all. Cause we all know girls don't have to worry about anything. I wonder if the other guys have others motives but I can't know that…Oh wait…yes I can. **Blonde Moment**." **_(a/n just letting you boys know-if I have any guys reading- that girls probably have three times more problems than you. And hey they get amplified by PMS I would love to see you guys go through one "Monthly Present" Sorry about my rant)_**

**_Girls Base_**

"My turn!!" Alice screeched her slivery voice going up several octaves.

"Yes, Alice your turn." Bella said her voice calm. Alice's quieted looking over to her very, very tired soon to be sister.

"So Alice what kind of maneuver catches your fancy." Rose asked her voice smug. Both Esme and Rose where pleased with themselves, and where having trouble hiding their superior airs. Alice ignored her sisters slight and thought about it carefully then she burst.

"Hmmm……………………Something Speedy!" Bella gave a quiet smile and closed her eyes to think, her face brightened considerably before she said laughter in her voice.

"I have the perfect thing." Bella's tired brown eyes found the screen.

Isis was once more animated; the new practice dummy was different from the others. It was red and was moving in a circle. The girls watched in silence as Isis began the Optical Illusion.

This time 20 duplicates where standing together, suddenly the surrounded the dummy. 10 on the ground and 10 in the air dancing in a dizzying rhythm. To further confuse the ground and air moved in opposite direction of each other. The dummy started to attack the twirling Isis's only to find a moment before the dummy hit its mark the Isis in question would shrink putting the dummy of balance the Isis's on either side of the shrunken one would push the dummy back.

Then it got interesting the duplicates started to go so fast in opposite direction it was making even the vampires dizzy. The dummy was now stumbling around clear unable to tell where to attack.

Bella's eyes focused more on the screen and suddenly the Isis's stopped and started to converge on the dummy each duplicate slammed into the lifeless doll and turned into pure force. When all the duplicated had converge a single Isis the real Isis walked to the tittering dummy and with her index finger pushed the dummy. The dummy fell to pieces immediately.

"OMG!! That is so perfect Bella!!" Alice through her arms around Bella. Bella gave one of her quiet smiles and patted her on the back.

"It fits you Alice, little ball of energy and always confusing." Alice ignored the comment and pronounced.

"I shall call it "PIXIE CONFUSION"!!"

* * *

**_A/N Hope you liked the chapter as for the long wait I'm sorry I've been really busy and well I had writters block any way I have people to thank. _****_First off _****_bleedingonyx_** **_cause I sat for about two nights wondering what to do for the other half of the story and you asked for a boy p.o.v so thanks for the help. Secondly to _****_Megan.T.Cullen_**,**_anime-naruto-rox-16_**,**_and last but not least_** **_TopazObsessr94_**. **_Also anyone else that gave me ideas for Pixie Confusion but the ones I mentioned helped me the most I kind of mashed together your ideas to come up with this so thanks I couldn't have done it with out you. And yes the first fight is coming sooon well enjoy._**

**_Love Snowy_**


	13. Invitation

**Don't Get Mad Get Even**

**

* * *

**

Full Summary: Lately the Cullen Boys have been caught up in a video game rampage centering around a high tech game called "Dreamscope" This video game show's high tech technology using brains waves to control the characters in the game. The game has even Carlisle addicted to it. After an offending remark to the girls of the family they decide to get even. It just so happens Bella has connections in the company that produced the game and equipment. Set a few week's before the wedding. !Warning Slightly ooc!

**-I do not own Twilight but I do own 'Dreamscope' and no this technology does not exist (yet)! Please No Flames!! But, Please Do Review!! **

**I Just really liked the idea of Bella being an evil master mind and the girls beating the guys LOL Hope you like it!!**

**

* * *

**

Invitation

_**Girls Base**_

"So ladies, I guess you know what this means?" Bella asked waggling her eyebrows at the girls playfully. Confidence radiated from her like heat does from the sun. They would win hands down.

"So we are really ready?" Esme asked eagerly looking at Bella with a mix of awe and excitement. Bella nodded slowly her grin cocky. Alice shrieked loudly, so loudly that Bella slapped her hands over her ears.

"Oh, sorry." She said though not looking guilty. Bella shrugged then sought out Rose to see her expression. Rose had a smug look on her face as she contemplated beating her airhead spouse. Bella chuckled and asked.

"So is everyone ready."

"Hell yes." Rose said smiling at Bella with more warmth than she was use to.

"Go for it Bella." Alice chorused. Esme nodded excitedly. Bella smiled and nodded to the people she would soon be realted to. She brought her touch pad and began to slowly type out the 'Challenge'.

* * *

_**Boys Base**_

"This is so frustrating, I thought for sure we would be able to find more." Jasper pouted running his hands to his messing blond hair.

"It's like they're just here to train they haven't made any moves since the Chara Com." Emmett added scornfully. Edward just drummed his finger against the soft carpet quickly thinking.

"I swear if those cross-dressing fools don't show up on the radar soon, I'm going to go crazy I think they are the key to getting to the court." 'and the prize' all the men added quietly to themselves. Carlisle sat gazing out the window pretending to ponder when he really was staring at his Mercedes he had parked close to the window to watch his baby. Thats when the chimming bells and fanfare of trumpets announce a fighting request. The cullen bo...eh hem Men crowded around Edwards touch pad to see the scrolling words.

_**"To the 'Manly Cullens' we formally send an invitation to battle at the solar grounds in 1 hour from the unstoppable 'Starlights' shall we see if you really even deserve to call yourselves manly. From Former Queen of Dreamscope Isis.'**_

"YES!" All the men yelped together high fiveing each other as if through their pure skill they had _made _the 'crossdressing nerds' challenge them. Edward quickly typed back with the back up from the others.

_**"To the Allusive 'Starlights' we formally accept your challenge to fight in 1 hour at the solar battle grounds, yes lets see if we 'Manly Cullens' defeat the Cross-dressing 'Starlights'." **_

An answer came back immeaditaly the speed blurring almost.

_**'Lets'**_

They all looked at each smugly, they would win hands down. Edward in his excitement pulled his silver cell phone out and called Bella on her own that he had forced her to take.

_"Hello?" _Bella's voice rang into Edwards ear, he let out a sigh of relief for the feeling of missing her voice he hadn't notice.

_"Love, it's me. You'll never guess what the others and I are about to do."_

_"Oh, what?" _Bella's voice sounded strange, strained like she was trying to stay polite.

_"We are going to run this big headed cross-dressing fool that had the nerve to use your username into the ground when we fight. He thinks he's such a big shot well we'll show him. He won't be expecting the quick mind of a vampire I tell you that." _

_"Really, I sure you will Sorry I gotta go Alice is trying to give me a make over. I love you."_ The line went dead. Edward stared at the phone then shrugged she must have just been overcome with emotion to be able to properly thank him for protecting her honor. (_**a/n ok, ok I know I'm pushing it but I couldn't resist) **_

_**

* * *

**__**Girls Base**_

"Big headed cross-dressing fool?" Bella asked in believe her silver phone slipping from her hand.

"Oh he is so dead!"

* * *

**_A/N- Sorry it's short and not updating (once again) I hope you like i, I will either update a little later tonight again, sometime this week or on Friday. Love you guys review_**

**_~Snowy_**


	14. Before the Battle

**Don't Get Mad Get Even**

* * *

Full Summary: Lately the Cullen Boys have been caught up in a video game rampage centering around a high tech game called "Dreamscope" This video game show's high tech technology using brains waves to control the characters in the game. The game has even Carlisle addicted to it. After an offending remark to the girls of the family they decide to get even. It just so happens Bella has connections in the company that produced the game and equipment. Set a few week's before the wedding. !Warning Slightly ooc!

**-I do not own Twilight but I do own 'Dreamscope' and no this technology does not exist (yet)! Please No Flames!! But, Please Do Review!! **

**I Just really liked the idea of Bella being an evil master mind and the girls beating the guys LOL Hope you like it!!**

* * *

**Before the Battle Begins (prologue to GO ESME)**

* * *

**Girl's Base**(My suggestion is you put on Anthem By Superchick over and over again, I listened while I wrote got me amped lol)

"It's time." Alice said tensly shaking with excitement.

"Yeah, time to bring them down a notch." Rose echoed after Alice her eyes burning with fury and the intense desire to wreak havoc to the wimps....oh wait 'men' of her family, if only in a game.

"Or say ten notches." Esme said her mouth curling in a almost meancing smile.

"Oh, heck make that twenty." Bella said waving her hand. Her anger still fresh at being called a 'bigheaded cross-dressing fool' by her own fiance, despite him not knowing he was or not.

Alice held out her hand, when no one moved Alice sighed and said tersely

"Your suppose to put your hand in. Don't you know anything." Bella blushed and put her hand over Alice's. Rose look sceptical but put her hand in anyway, Esme looked a little excited as she lay her hand over her daughters.

"Ok so what now?" Rose asked genuienly curious.

"Um, I don't really know." Alice said a little confused. "Oh, yeah Bella lets do that."

Bella rolled her eyes and laughed nervously, sometimes having a psychic from a sister-in was kind of embarrassing.

"What dear?" Esme asked smiling kindly at her.

"W..well," Bella stuttered." What we always did on the rare occasions we had the chance, we kind of gave a sort of pep talk, then cheered."

"Sounds interesting I suppose, go ahead Bella." Rose complimented. Bella blushed again.

"Get started, Esme you do it."

"Oh no, " Esme shook her head "I couldn't you were the one that started us, gave us hope and gave what we have now. I think you are best for the job."

"Yup." Rose and Alice agreed together nodding their heads together.

"Ok." Bella said then her confidence from earlier began to light in her eyes, her shoulders became straighter and she held her self with a elegance her character Isis so often held simply standing looking bored. _**(A/N that's a good thing just letting you know lol) **_

"From here we set out to right the grievance wrongs against ourselves and on a bigger scale our gender. This is a blow but even more so to have it so close to our heart in our own homes and spouses. It's time to get it through to them that they are not in the 1800/1900's anymore, women are not dolls to be placed on display. We have minds and can sure as hell _**(A/N sorry for the swear)**_can play a video game with as much and more skill than them and any other man." The girls looked at Bella like one might a beloved leader they shook their heads excitement shooting through them as if on a hunt, about to attack their long awaited prey. They nodded to each other and through their arms up somehow screaming the same thing.

"LET'S EAT THEM FOR BREAKFAST RAWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Calming themselves they sat down and placed their head gear on transporting themselves to the Solar battle grounds to wait for their prey.

**

* * *

**

Boy's Base

(I suggest you play It's On by Superchick over and over again during Boy's Base)

"Lets do it." Emmett said. the boys transported to the Solar Battle grounds wear the Starlight's were already waiting for them. All the men stared at the screen their grins cocky. They looked down at their touch pads as a message scrolled across the screen.

_**"Took you guys long enough. From Isis." **_The boys laughed shaking there heads as if to ask. PMS-ing are we?

_**"Sorry for the wait we thought you would take longer to..get ready you know girls. From Wolfy"**_

_**"Yes, we do but you don't do you? Well lets get on with it. from Emaliea"**_

_**"Sure, Sure cool your jets. From Lee"**_

_**"How do you want to proceed. From Isis" **_

_**"One on One whoever has the most wins, wins the overall battle. Ladies? first choose your first combatant and your opponent. From Horus."**_

_**"Alright, Juliet against Romeo, we like irony. From Isis."**_

_**"Fine with us, bring it on." **_

* * *

**_A/N Hey guys second update in the same DAY/NIGHT YAY RIGHT!!!!!! lol well hope you like it and yes I'm mean to have left you hanging again it's just so great to be in control j/k lol well I hope you guys like it and I was wonder if you guys would like to read a snippet of my book it's small since I'm scared of copiers so promise me you wont I worked SUPER hard on this, it is rough I know well tell me if you want a little in a review I'll post it along with my next update if I have enough support, love you guys._**

**_Love Snowy_**


	15. Go Esme

**Don't Get Mad Get Even**

* * *

**Full Summary: Lately the Cullen Boys have been caught up in a video game rampage centering around a high tech game called "Dreamscope" This video game show's high tech technology using brains waves to control the characters in the game. The game has even Carlisle addicted to it. After an offending remark to the girls of the family they decide to get even. It just so happens Bella has connections in the company that produced the game and equipment. Set a few week's before the wedding. !Warning Slightly ooc!**

**-I do not own Twilight but I do own 'Dreamscope' and no this technology does not exist (yet)! Please No Flames!! But, Please Do Review!! **

**I Just really liked the idea of Bella being an evil master mind and the girls beating the guys LOL Hope you like it!! **

**Character's and Owners-**

**Horus-Edward----Isis-Bella**

**Lee-Jasper---Emealiea-Alice**

**Wolfy-Emmett----Iris-Rose**

**Romeo-Carlisle---Juliet-Esme**

* * *

**GO ESME**

_**Esme P.O.V**_

**_Girls Base_**

**_

* * *

_**

_'If I had a heart it would be beating a million miles a minute.' _I can't help but thinking as I shakily bring my lovely character Juliet to the center a gravely set battle ground. The sky has coldly winking stars adding a creepy feeling to it all. Soon I would be fighting my one true love.

I hoped I would beat him in to the ground into a quivering mass. I had been relieved the sexist attitudes of the past had slowly started to recess in the men I hold close to my heart but now I see that they had not truly given it up. I and the rest of her girls would make sure of that.

All thanks to Bella. She really was a lovely girl and it was so interesting to see her so calm even smug about this. She had every right to be, she was a glorious warrior with-in this realm and I couldn't help but feel a rush of pride when ever I saw her preform. Plus she was helping me reclaim my house from those....those beast. How dare they take up MY living room and ignore me in my own house?

Finally my husband joins me on the battle field. I immediately tensed, waiting for the pop that Bella had told us meant the battle was beginning.

_'Pop'_

_'Let the battle begin.' _As per usual Carlise doesn't immediately attack but slowly starts to circle me. I shadow his you were being completely honest about the situation it wasn't really fair. I had decades of experience watching Carlisle, I knew every trick every bat of an eyelash. Sure it was the same for him but he didn't exactly know it was me. '_Oh whatever, no one takes over my living room without consequence'_

Suddenly he lunges arm's out thrust aiming low about to my middle, it doesn't take much to sidestep with a flourish. I can't help but throw a few flips as I avoid Carlisle's attack. He's slowly speeding up now, having slowed down to a humans speed in the first place.

That was a mistake as it was plainly obvious as we got faster and faster. I wasn't attacking just yet, but dancing away from him. It was well...fun. It was really fun to play around like this. Now that I finally had the hang of the momentum and concentration needed for the game.

A fake to the left then a shift kick to the side of his head, sends Romeo flying and rolling on the ground. Distantly I hear the girls cheer but I'm to into what I'm doing next.

_'Let turn up the heat!'_

Fire energy gathers quickly enough for me to through a few lines of fire at Carlisle. He dodges just before it engulfs him but his energy level plummets from the kick and fire.

I can practically hear my husband growling from miles away. I fly at him leading with a fist and manage a quick upper cut before my legs are kicked from under me. I roll away and curse when my energy level sinks slightly.

Carlisle doesn't waste anytime as he jumps on to me, I jab him with my knee and somehow throw him off. More points sink lower. Then were at it again, him lunging and kicking, throwing punches and I jumping and twirling to avoid him getting a few kicks and a full punch in the gut along the way.

"Use Dancing Thunder." Bella says calmly in my ear and I nod knowing that it's the only way to stop the maddening cluster of hits causing my level to sink dangerously. Not that his was doing any better. With a few quick steps I get far enough away from him to concentrate on gathering the elements though not far enough to escape him fully.

Finally I've done it and 10 copies of Juliet standing there. It's not hard to circle Romeo and he takes no time at all to start attacking the dancing characters around him. However he can't find the original and therefore my points stay in tact. I'm quick to make the lightening come and Romeo gets more and more frantic seemly getting confused at the whirring characters.

I take a deep breath and then with the aid of the lightening jump over Romeo unseen and send a shot of lightening straight towards him and land just out side of the spiraling girls. Watching Romeo stagger and his point's plummet to the tiniest sliver going from there to completely gone until I get tired and walk up straight to him and punch him in the face. All of his points are gone and fanfare oh trumpets blares out of the touch pad. The systems robotic voice calls out.

"Game goes to Juliet of the Starlight's! Congratulations Juliet."

"Oh My GOD Awesome job mom!" Alice cries launching herself onto me. I laugh and hug as the other two girls join laughing.

"We are so going to beat them!" Rose says happily turning to the screen laughing at the confetti falling along the ground on top of the still form of Romeo, and Juliet's smirking face.

"Take that!" Bella calls and I can't help but agree whole heatedly.

* * *

_**Boy's Base**_

"NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Carlisle screamed falling onto his knee batting at the TV in disbelieve that move was impossible to counter. It moved to fast for even a vampire to get his bearings in battle.

Edward stared at the screen in disbelieve and says through clenched teeth.

"Maybe we should reevaluate our prospective on this."

"Probably." Jasper says seriously.

"Ah, Nah you guys are wimps you can't win all the time." Emmett says as we begin to laugh. Carlisle turns to look at him boys darkly they all shut up but their smirks are still clear on their faces

* * *

**_A/N- Ahhhhh well I'm just going to go crawl into that pit the save for authors that wait to long to update. Yeah sorry about that many many reasons for no updates but be happy you have one so THERE hahahah lol joke I'm really truly sorry about that I hope I can keep this up. Hopefully. Reviews and I mean l ong review really do help make me want to write for you guys I'm super sorry and I love you guys more is to come soon. If there is a god, so yeah pretty much soon with in the next week or so , keep your pants on kk?_**

**_Love Snowy (please =( ))_**


	16. Fire and Ice Go Rosalie

_**Don't Get Mad Get Even**_

* * *

**Full Summary: Lately the Cullen Boys have been caught up in a video game rampage centering around a high tech game called "Dreamscope" This video game show's high tech technology using brains waves to control the characters in the game. The game has even Carlisle addicted to it. After an offending remark to the girls of the family they decide to get even. It just so happens Bella has connections in the company that produced the game and equipment. Set a few week's before the wedding. !Warning Slightly ooc!**

**-I do not own Twilight but I do own 'Dreamscope' and no this technology does not exist (yet)! Please No Flames! But, Please Do Review! **

**I Just really liked the idea of Bella being an evil master mind and the girls beating the guys LOL Hope you like it! **

**Character's and Owners-**

**Horus-Edward-Isis-Bella**

**Lee-Jasper-Emealiea-Alice**

**Wolfy-Emmett-Iris-Rose**

**Romeo-Carlisle-Juliet-Esme**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 14- Fire and Ice- Go Rosalie!**_

_**(Rosalie P.O.V.)**_

_**Girls Base**_

* * *

Esme had won the battle with Carlisle with little effort and with that I was assured a victory. Emmett was a fool and often prone to underestimating his opponents, that big lug of a bear that he is, I mean just look at how he even became a vampire. Human vs. Bear no contest. On top of the fact he would be expecting me to be a puny human, though even this assumption would lead him astray, I mean look at how Bella had been doing. She WAS human and yet she was still miles ahead of all of us. As much as I disliked the girl, I could respect that. Besides in playing this, being on the same team, I had learned there was a lot more to Bella than I had thought, and I was kind of starting to like her….a little bit. A teeny tiny bit. Like an amoeba...but smaller. I leaned over Esme to see the screen where Bell was setting up the next fight with the boys.

"_**Are you sure you want to continue?- From Isis"**_

"_**I don't believe we ever mentioned that. You won one game don't get cocky. Pick the next battle wisely Isis.-From Horus"**_

Bella laughs lightly before turning to me, her smile a little guarded but still warm. I give a tiny smile back.

"You want to be up next Rosalie?" She asks, laughter in her voice.

"With out a doubt."

"Alright then." Bella says before turning back to the touch pad.

"_**Next round- Iris and Wolfy. Do you accept?-From Isis" **_It takes longer than usual to get a reply but when it comes it flames my anger from the burning ember to a roaring fire.

"_**Accepted Sissy man, lets get on the field and show you how to be a real man. Instead of impersonating a girl.-From Wolfy"**_

"_**Bring it on-From Iris" **_

I let of a low growl before prancing Iris to the center of the battle ground. Wolfy soon followed. I knew what he would do the second the pop sounded and I knew exactly how to through him off.

'_Pop' _

_As I expect Emmett runs Wolfy straight at me , his opening move in every fight I had ever seen. Emmett liked the fear it induced and it often caused his opponent to panic. And panicked people make mistakes, I would not. You could see the hesitation in his moments as I just stood there, he wanted a reaction so instead of tackling Iris .Wolfy grabbed the collar of her dress and pulled her up so on her toes where touching the ground. I keep her expression cold as ice and with precision of years of fighting I act. Since my arms are free I take one and slip it between his restraining arms and grip his wrist tightly , with a twist and the little traction I had with Iris toes, coupled with the surprise I managed to pull him slightly to that side, it wouldn't have worked if I hadn't stuck my foot behind his as I pulled and down he went. Letting go of Iris in the shock of the move. I smile to myself before leaping of out the way of his next grab. Still keeping my moves as icy , precise and dispassionate as possible. _

_Wolfy kept coming and coming, trying to tackle and punch Iris but I still kept cool not hitting him again till I see an opening. He's moving to punch me, getting frustrated and there it is. As he throws the punch he leaves his chest open. I duck the punch and with a flat palm, push hard at his wide of open chest. He's thrown off balance, and I have the time to give my all time best move. The super awesome Rose round kick.. He rolls away just in time to dodge the majority of the kick but his points still plummet. I smile in satisfaction. That is until I see Wolfy starting to glow a vile green. I stops me from launching my next a attack._

"_Oh, my. They really like to copy the court. He's filling himself with lightening energy. From now on his hits will strike quicker and harder. Most characters only last one or two hits." Bella says calmly to._

"_WHAT! What should I do." _

"_Ah- You have to finish him before he touches you, oh no use Sirens song now!" Bella screeches because Wolfy is beginning to run at me determined a fist out thrust. I automatically do what Bella says doing the quick three step dance that activates the eerie sound. Stopping Emmett in his tracks. _

"_Quickly! The Golden Phoenix!" Bella says but I'm already starting because I know I only have a few seconds before the effect stops working. Its all so quick as the fire energies circle Wolfy and I jump the strings of fire circling around me. The Phoenix flying to engulf him in flames and the mid air twirl causing the Rose petals to fly from Iris's lush blond hair. The fire convulses on Wolfy and his points fall to zero._

"_YES!" I scream triumphantly._

"_**Game goes to Iris of the Starlight's! Congratulations Iris." **_

Everyone is cheering and hugging. I even share one with Bella because I'm so ecstatic. I had won! The rest of the girls would too and I would get my revenge soon enough.

_**Boy's Base**_

"NO Freaking way! She…he oh that freaking sheman beat me that is not possible." Emmett roared at the TV advancing on it with an evil intent. Jasper Edward and Carlisle jumped on him to stop him.

"Stop it man!" Jasper yelled sending calming waves to his brother though he was having trouble calming down himself. Finally they get Emmett back on the couch as he stares at the TV dejected.

"Oh Rosie pie how can I even call myself a man." He moans into his hands.

"I told you so." Carlisle says darkly staring back and forth from glancing revering at his car, glaring at Juliet displayed dancing around the screen with the other starlight's and glancing sullenly at his son.

"I know but I didn't think it would be that hard. I mean he a stupid human for crying out loud. It was like he was in my mind. EDWARD!" Emmett growled turning on his brother suddenly.

"it was you wasn't it!" He growled taking Edward by the front of his shirt.

"How and the hell could it have been me?" _**(A/N Sorry for the curse)**_ Edward growls back. The boys began to bicker more fiercely that is until tiny bells alerted them to a message. They all scrambled to the touch pad to read what it said.

'_**Whose the sissy now boys? If you are boys?-From the Starlight's" **_

_**

* * *

**_

A/N- SO yeah we all know this has taken way to long. Now let me remind you calmly before you grab up your sticks, that if I die the story goes with me. And we don't want that do we? Muhahahaha, OK anyway. I've been feeling down about this story, the reason I took so long was because it was difficult getting Rose right and what she would do. I don't know if this one is any good and sometimes I wonder if the story is even worth writing any more ugh. But have no fear I intend on writing more for now, we'll see how it goes. I may get another update up soon. The next chapter is Alice and Jasper's so that will be interesting =) Those that read stories such as Dancing the Pain Away, Angel of the Sea, and Black Riddle these will be updated very soon. Angel of the Sea is already updated and will soon be agian. So love you guys and remember all you have to do to make me day is press that little button and take the time to tell me what you think. No flaming please if you hate me why are you even reading the story.

**_Love you always and forever Snowy!_**

**_Reviews are like love, love makes the world go round, so let keep the world SPINNING!_**


	17. Bring it on Pixie Boy GO ALICE

_**Don't Get Mad Get Even**_

* * *

**Full Summary: Lately the Cullen Boys have been caught up in a video game rampage centering around a high tech game called "Dreamscope" This video game show's high tech technology using brains waves to control the characters in the game. The game has even Carlisle addicted to it. After an offending remark to the girls of the family they decide to get even. It just so happens Bella has connections in the company that produced the game and equipment. Set a few week's before the wedding. !Warning Slightly ooc!**

**-I do not own Twilight but I do own 'Dreamscope' and no this technology does not exist (yet)! Please No Flames! But, Please Do Review! **

**I Just really liked the idea of Bella being an evil master mind and the girls beating the guys LOL Hope you like it! **

**Character's and Owners-**

**Horus-Edward-Isis-Bella**

**Lee-Jasper-Emealiea-Alice**

**Wolfy-Emmett-Iris-Rose**

**Romeo-Carlisle-Juliet-Esme**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 15- Bring it on Pixie Boy- GO ALICE!**_

_**(Alice P.O.V.)**_

_**Girls Base**_

* * *

This was SO exciting! Finally, us girls, were fighting back. And who would have thought, it would be adorkable clumsy Bella Swan (soon to be Cullen) to put us into action. Even_ I _hadn't seen that coming and I'm physic.

Finally it was my turn, I knew it would be harder than it seemed though. Jasper was a born fighter, he lived through the civil war for heavens sake. Of course he was a good fighter. And unfortunately, much to my chagrin, I hadn't had one vision pertaining to 'DreamScope'. I was almost normal, insert shiver here, how Bella and the others did it I did not know. This would be tough...oh who am I kidding. Of course it wouldn't be, I am sexy Pixie after all.

"Ready Alice?" Bella asks, turning towards me. I like the fire in her eyes, and that confident smirk on her mouth that I had never seen before. I lean in and kiss her cheek before nodding vigorously that I was more than ready to beat my husband into submission. She snickers at me.

_**"Are you sure you still want to keep fighting?-From Isis"**_

**_"Bring it on Princess.-From Horus" _**This sets of the giggle parade.

"Someones getting testy." Rose says through her snickers quirking her eyebrows at Bella in amusement. They share a friendly look before giggling again. Yes, it was looking up for those too, defiantly.

_**"Ok-Emeliea vs. Lee. If you choose to accept-From Isis"**_

**_"Bring it on Pixie Boy-From Lee"_** I snort at knowing he's going to regret saying that and many things when it finally revealed who we really are. I type into my own touch pad.

_**"Whatever you say, Sweetheart-From Emeliea" **_

"Alice!" Rose cries pretending to be indignant, but we both now she's just angry she didn't think of making Emmett angry by using an endearment when he still thought we were cross-dressing freaks. Everyone is still laughing when I prance Em (as I so nicknamed her and if Emmett has a problem he can shove it) onto the field. When my annoying hunk of a husband slithers onto the field himself the 'POP' signaling the fight goes off.

Em stands hands on hips, as Lee begins to stalk forward. That slow and sinuous walk that drives me crazy (on more than the battle field if you catch my drift) and just as he always does. When in jumping distance, he lunges forward. Heading towards my stomach head down to catch me off balance. Yeah, sooo not going to happen. Em jumps over Lee's leaping body and with a tist comes down with avengance directly on his back. Looking quite graceful if I do say so myself.

Lee is quick on the uptake and is quick to roll me off causing me to have Em to flip of in some random direction. It almost makes me miss the sweet sound of depleting points...almost. hehehehe. Lee was up again and quickly began an intricate dance of dodging, punching, and kicking. Though crippled with out my 2nd sight, I manage to evade most of the attack. I grow tired of being on the defense easily enough. Lee is going for a kick that would level my legs out from under me, with the aid of Em's delicate purple wings. Em jumps to the height of Lee's chest and with a twist that adds to the force of the kick, I connect with his jaw and send him flying.

"Pixie confusion time." I say to the girls grinning wildly. To give myself more time, when Lee starts to get up I kick in his direction and use air to send him another few feet away and once again the sweet sound of plummenting points fills the air. The Optical Illusion goes quickly and I have Lee surronded on the ground and air before he can blink. Swirling in opposite directions. Lee starts to attack randomly, but just as the practice dummy, my dummy husband doesn't land a hit and is pushed roughly back into the circle.

"Go for it girl!" Bella says, and I nod before sending my midgets in for the kill. Jasper's points plummet and I have won!

"_**Game goes to Emeliea of the Starlight's! Congratulations Emeliea."**_

"Muhahahahaha!" I screech, bouncing. Bella tackles me with a hug. We have won. Take that boys!

_**Boys Base**_

"No freaking way...but...but..civil war...and NO!" Jasper's growls just like Emmett disbelieving.

"We lost." Edward say's, deadpanned.

"It's over boys, we're a disgrace." Carlisle says, gazing mournfully at his car.

"No way! Eddie tell them you want to fight Isis. If you win then we win it all!" Emmett says desperately. Edward is so far into shock he hardly notices he had been called Eddie and looking determined types forcefully into the pad.

_**"YOU and ME Isis. Winner takes all-Horus"**_

**_"Sure thing, hun ;)-From the Starlight's"_**

* * *

**_A/N- Hi guys! It's only been a few days so you should love me right =) Ok so originally it was going to be Alice loses and then Bella wins it for everyone and then I was like I can't do that to my girl so I decided this was the best way. SO don't kill me. I have a soft place in my heart for the fashion obsessed pixie alright, and it is not because being 5' nothing I feel her short fry pain. Ok maybe a little bit but that's beside the point. I hope the fight scenes are ok, its hard to find the right balance between description and over describing everything. Fight scenes are hard to do people. First you havce to think of the moves and then you have to write it in a non boring manner, I don't know how authors do it. This chapter is also in celebration of my 200th review (techinically 201 right now! =)) I'm so happy, I hope I get more. I really love this story sometimes and it s nice to see others take joy in it. I alway read it when I'm in need of a stupid laugh, yes I love it and you guys are the best!_**

**_Reviews are like love, love makes the world go round, so let keep the world SPINNING_**

**_Love Snowy_**


	18. Of Downy Feathers and Things GO BELLA

_**Don't Get Mad Get Even**_

* * *

**Full Summary: Lately the Cullen Boys have been caught up in a video game rampage centering around a high tech game called "Dreamscope" This video game show's high tech technology using brains waves to control the characters in the game. The game has even Carlisle addicted to it. After an offending remark to the girls of the family they decide to get even. It just so happens Bella has connections in the company that produced the game and equipment. Set a few week's before the wedding. !Warning Slightly ooc!**

**-I do not own Twilight but I do own 'Dreamscope' and no this technology does not exist (yet)! Please No Flames! But, Please Do Review! **

**I Just really liked the idea of Bella being an evil master mind and the girls beating the guys LOL Hope you like it! **

**Character's and Owners-**

**Horus-Edward-Isis-Bella**

**Lee-Jasper-Emealiea-Alice**

**Wolfy-Emmett-Iris-Rose**

**Romeo-Carlisle-Juliet-Esme**

* * *

Chapter 16: Of downy Feathers and Things- GO Bella

_(Bella P.O.V)_

_Girls Base_

* * *

_Previously on Don't Get Mad Get Even-_

_**"YOU and ME Isis. Winner takes all-Horus"**_

_**"Sure thing, Hun ;)-From the Starlight's"**_

* * *

"Beat them into submission Bell's!" Esme says her voice taking on a fierce note I've never heard her use. On a whole everything was a little overwhelming. One minute I'm coming home to see my fiance and the next I'm plotting his demise via video game console. Well that was always how things worked with the Cullen's. What is backwards for everyone else is always forwards for them. Of course being vegetarian vampires it is only to expected.

"I plan on it." I say evenly. Pleased that my voice is calm and even maybe a little...confident. It's true I've been playing this game since it's making and that I'm more skilled than the Cullen's combined. However it was such a strange feeling being better than a...well a Cullen. Perfections definition to the T. The tinkling of my touch pad blares angrily almost as if screaming out the senders attitude.

"**Are you ready or not?-Horus"**

"**Impatient to get you ass handed to you I see. Fine let's go.-From Isis" **Is my immediate reply before slipping into battle mode.

With fluid movement's Isis steps onto the battle field before coming to stand just to the right of the middle. Watching as Horus (Edward) trudges onto the field sinking a feline attack position.

"Not wasting any time are we Edward." I whisper to myself, distantly hearing the other girl, including Rose oddly enough, laughing. They are all tense holding tightly onto my hands as silent support. The POP that announces the beginning of the match is shrill and one of the most inviting sounds I've heard today.

Unlike the other men Edward doesn't immediately attack but slinks sensuously in a dangerous pattern. Coming too close for comfort but not close enough to do anything, before retreating backwards. It's obvious what he's doing. He wants me to attack first so he calculate exactly how I move. It was the mind reader in him that had to analyze every moment and the intention behind it. Anyone, even the most patient would attack sooner or later just wanting the match to officially start. Well I'm not anyone.

Isis crosses her arms across her chest leaning her weight on one leg and allowing her hip to jut out just the tiniest bit, looking bored. Her stance telling hopefully everyone that I was tired of childish games and he needed to do better than dance out of arms reach to do any damage to me. Horus is quick on the uptake and quits his fancy footwork to trade it in for a slow side tread around Isis.

It's only from my experience with Edward that I see when Horus intends to strike, blurring with the speed he moves Much like the real man. _If you could still him that. _To create the illusion that avoiding him was not as difficult as it truly is Isis simply pivots out of the streaming body arms clasping behind her back, Her face serene.

"Go Bella!" Alice shrieks bouncing up and down on the couch, disrupting my thought process. Almost causing me to get hit by the returning strike. I have to resort to taking a staggered step to the side, regaining my momentum when I reach out and deftly grab onto his out stretched arm wrapping around the wrist. Before pressing my palm into the juncture of the elbow, easily twisting his arm behind his back pushing it against his vertebrate. Well where it would be if this wasn't a game, of course.

Horus struggles to flailing to hit me with his free arm. Isis moves with him before sneaking a leg under his wobbling feet causing him to trip. She drives her knee into Horus's back and the lovely ring of plummeting points rings through the room. With practiced eyes I see when Edward begins to call energies of fire to him. With the help of Isis's downy wings she escapes from the string of fire Horus somehow manages to throw at her. Personally I have no idea how he manages it but whatever. At the moment it doesn't matter. I land Isis a few feet away from Horus and start my own magically counter attack. In her cupped hand lightening begins to gather.

Horus panics and begins to throw a barrage of physical attacks hoping to break my attention. Well he doesn't know this won't be hitting him directly anyway but it's kind of funny to watch the way desperation made this beautiful creature so pathetically clumsy. In fact his points plummet 5 times with in the short expanse of time and that's just with one arm and one good kick to his characters chest.

Finally the lightening has become charged enough with some careful wing work I manage to distance Isis from Horus's grasp into the sky of the arena. With an outstretched hand Isis releases the lightening and unlike what everyone's expecting the lightening hits somewhere to the right of Edwards Horus. I hear groans from the girls and you can practically see Horus lighten up. He of course nor has anyone else guessed I had done this on purpose.

Could I have ended the fight then and there. Yup, pretty much. However I was doing the to send a message. I wanted Edward to fear me when he would face me once again KNOWING who I was. So I would show him my ultimate technique ironically called Angel's Vengeance. Where the lightening hit was to show me where the highest concentration of power was on the field.

Well anyway back to the action. Biting back my pride to wait until this slightly humiliating action I must take to extract the result I want. Landing near Horus I leave an opening and he takes no time to manipulate it, not knowing the whole time he is being manipulated. I allow grazing blow to hit slowly leading Horus in a spiral all the while making it look as if I was struggling. I can hear the girls encouragements, and can feel their bewilderment at my jubilant expression. With one final grazing hit across my chest We are at the singed spot.

Raising her arms out, wings extending to their full width the sound of bells chiming began. When then tense air had gathered enough that Horus stood still completely dumbstruck Isis jumped back onto her palms. As her wings fluttered a white silhouette of Isis passed through Horus. His points hit zero in an instant.

_"**Game goes to Isis of the Starlight's! Congratulations Isis." **_

"What in the hell was that!" Rose exclaims wide eyed at the screen where Horus still lay motionless.

"That was dear was my Ultimate Attack Angel's Vengeance." I announce proudly.

"But how?" Esme asks her mouth still slightly ajar.

"Basically my attack takes all the damaged inflicted upon me while I lead my victim through the spiral towards the center of power back on my attacker only 10 times more." I explain smiling to myself remembering practicing for the technique very clearly.

"That's why you did the lightening right? I knew you wouldn't miss like that." Alice announces knowingly. Now that all has been explained we have time to jump up and down screaming in jubilation. We DID IT!

**AT the Boy's Base-**

"NOOOOOO!" Edwards scream was so loud the vampires clamped their hands over their ears before having to wrestle Edward to the ground as he made a desperate attempt to destroy the TV. Somehow this turns into a mad wrestling match for the sorry sighted Cullen's. That is until the twinkling sounds of Edward cell phone begin to ring out. The Cullen's pause in their idiocy for Edward to check the caller ID all the while screaming insults and cat calling. Soothing their wounded egos.

"Shut up it's Bella." Edward growls dangerously before flipping the phone open his voice transforming from fierce to sweet and almost simpering.

"Love, do you need something."

"Oh, the girls and I just wanted to see what you were up to. To see if you beat those people or not." Bella's voice was surprisingly hoarse as if the girl had been laughing evilly about something for a while. But no it was sweet little Bella no evil in that girls body. Nope not. at. All. Edward struggles to keep from complaining to his lady love. Knowing this would probably wound her 'delicate' disposition. Knowing that her husband to be had been beaten by a cross dressing freak would be close to a tragedy in his Bella's eyes.

"Ah, of course love. What do you take us for. A bunch of cross-dressing freaks couldn't beat us. In fact why don't you girls come and celebrate." Bella is silent for a while and if he wasn't so convinced in Bella utter love for him he would have thought the harsh intake of breath was from anger and not surprise at being asked.

"Well of course. We'll. Be..right o..ver." You know between you and me I think it sounds offly like our miss Swan was saying that through gritted teeth. But of course not, she's talking to Edward after all.

"See you here Love."

"I can't wait. TRUST ME!" Bella says her voice calm but holding a threat. Sadly friends, only we can understand it for it it is. This will be fun...So MUCH FUN!

* * *

**_A/N~ YA-HOO, ladies and gentlement the princess is back! SO tell me do you likey? Personally I love this chapter though it's not quite as grand as I imagined it, but it get's the basic feel I wanted! Okay everyone have a nice day/night. By the way we're at 231 reviews OMG I'm so happy! I la la la LOVE you guys. =) oh and just so you know, sorry about it being so late. Don't kill me or no more story!_**

**_Reviews are like love, love makes the world go round, so let keep the world SPINNING_**

**_Love SnowyForever and Always (or just today whatever =) hehehehehehe)_**


End file.
